


La danse des reliques

by HappyIsBlue



Series: La valse de Mephisto [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Cause I want a fic with a lot of Girl Power and Girl Bosses, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Tony Stark, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Remus too, SIRIUS IS ALIVE, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tonks too, oh and...
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyIsBlue/pseuds/HappyIsBlue
Summary: Elizabeth Potter pensait sincèrement qu'après sa mort dans la forêt interdite, elle pourrait être paisible. C'était sans compter sur son retour parmi les vivants en temps que Gardienne de la Mort, de celui de Dumbledore qui se trouve ne pas être le mentor qu'elle pensait qu'il était et ces moldus qui ont toqués chez les Dursley en prétendant être à sa recherche.Elizabeth Potter pensait sincère que si elle survivait à Lord Voldemort, elle irait chercher son âme-sœur comme elle l'avait promis à Ginny au début de leur relation. Evidemment, rien ne se passe jamais comme elle l'avait prévue.





	1. La gardienne de la mort

**Author's Note:**

> Holà ! 
> 
> Voici ma première fic sur AO3 et mon premier crossover, j'espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Je m'excuse d'avance s'il reste des fautes mais je suis partisane de : Tous-le-monde-fait-des-erreurs, et de : Je-suis-une-vraie-j-ai-pas-besoin-de-bêta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth vient de recevoir un avada kedavra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holà !
> 
> Petit crossover fort sympathique, majoritairement axé sur Elizabeth Potter, la prochaine oeuvre de la valse de Mephisto reviendra du point de vue de Steve.
> 
> Le Bashing de Dumbledore est de la façon dont le perçoit Elizabeth, mais il veut vraiment faire des choses bien.

Elizabeth était étendue, face contre terre, elle écoutait le silence, parfaitement seule, le vent ne soufflait pas entre les branchages, pas de mangemort. Elle ne sentait aucun regard sur elle. Personne d'autre était là. Elle n'était même pas sûre d'exister elle-même, elle sentait à peine son corps, elle n'entendait même pas sa respiration, elle était juste en paix. Pour la première fois en dix-sept ans, elle était en paix, si elle pouvait sentir les muscles de son visage, elle aurait probablement souri et soupirée d'aise.

Un long moment après, à moins que la notion de temps n'existe pas dans ce lieu de sérénité, Elizabeth retrouva le touché, elle prit conscience qu'elle était nue. Convaincu qu'elle était seule, elle ne s'en formalisa pas bien qu'intriguée, attendant que ces autres sens se manifeste de nouveau. Elle se tenta alors à voir, se concentrant, elle ouvrit les yeux, se rappelant de la sensation des battements de ces paupières.

Elle mit sa main devant ces yeux, aveuglée par un brouillard lumineux. Elle fronça les sourcils, curieuse, la brume était bien différente de ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, presque irréelle. Les alentours n'étaient pas cachés par le brouillard qui était blanc, vaporeux comme un nuage, ce n'était ni chaud, ni froid, c'était juste là, quelques choses de blanc qui voletaient doucement autour d'elle.

Elle s'assit, il fallu un peu de temps à ces muscles pour se rappeler comment se mouvoir. Elle fut plutôt fière quand elle fut en tailleur, observant son corps indemne. Curieux. Elle regarda ces bras, il n'y avait aucune trace de l'affreuse cicatrice qu'Ombrage avait finie par lui donner : « Je ne dois pas mentir. ». Habituellement, elle était sur sa peau d'un rose pâle, lui rappelant l'horrible crapaud, sa marque d'âme sœur avait aussi disparu laissant ces poignets vierges. Les cicatrices de ces derniers mois, dû à leurs mésaventures dans les bois, avaient disparue de plus que la marque des crocs du Basilics et les brûlures que lui avaient infligée le magyar à pointes.

Elle toucha son visage pour constater que la petite cicatrice sur sa joue, vestige de la bataille du ministère avait aussi disparue, de même que ces lunettes. Elle fronça les sourcils intriguée alors qu'un bruit parvint à ces oreilles. Elle tourna la tête cherchant dans l'immense rien de brume blanche un indice. C'était un petit son sourd, quelque chose bougeait, fouettait l'air, se déplaçait, c'était juste un petit bourdonnement. Il créait un sentiment d'inconfort, faisant trembler la jeune fille, elle ramena ces jambes contre elle, posant son menton sur ces genoux écoutant ce bruit furtif.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans cet endroit qu'elle pensait paisible, elle souhaitait être habillée, angoissant que le son qu'elle entendait soit une menace pour elle. Elle préférait avoir à se battre sans être gêné d'être nue. A peine le souhait formulé dans sa tête, qu'à sa droite, apparue une robe noir, elle était simple, des manches longues, un décolleté en V, elle devait tombé au niveau du genou. Elle la prit et l'enfila, c'était doux et chaud, la sensation était extraordinaire après des mois de cavales de vêtements rêches et usés, mais ce qui était encore plus merveilleux c'était l'apparition du vêtement quand elle l'avait souhaitée.

Elle décida de se lever, regardant autour d'elle, curieuse, était-elle dans une salle sur demande ? Elle n'était pas sûre que l'ancienne salle d'entraînement de l'AD puisse fournir des vêtements, alors, elle se mit en tête d'observer le lieu. Aussi surprenant soit-il, plus elle regardait, plus elle avait de chose à voir. Un grand toit de verre en forme de dôme permettait de voir un ciel bleu éclatant et un soleil brillant qui caressait ces joues d'une douce chaleur, presque réconfortante. Elle soupira d'aise, se demandant si elle n'était pas dans un palais. Elle sourit, mais le bruit étrange prenait de plus en plus forme dans son esprit, dans le brouillard quelqu'un gémissait comme une bête blessée.

Elizabeth se retourna doucement, ces pieds nus faisant un léger son contre le sol en marbre dorée de la salle. Elle était définitivement dans un palais dont les alentours semblaient s'inventer eux-mêmes juste devant ces orbes ébahis. Au-dessus d'elle, un magnifique lustre d'une centaine de bougies apparaissait alors qu'elle pouvait percevoir des changements sur le sol de marbres. Elle glapit d'émerveillement devant cette salle presque vide.

Elle recula, elle n'était plus seule et l'endroit n'était plus désert. Elle avait repéré la source du bruit. Une sorte de petit-enfant, courbé sur le sol en position fœtal, la créature semblait souffrir, sa peau était à vif, rugueuse et écorchée. En regardant mieux, il était sous un siège d'or et de velours bleu, gigotant, non voulu, délaissé, caché, mis hors de vue, alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper.

Elizabeth, peu importe la faiblesse de la créature, était terrifié, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler. Aussi fragile et petite, cette chose était, elle la craignait, refusant de s'en approcher. Mais comme un instinct morbide, elle se retrouva bientôt devant la créature, assez près pour la toucher sans qu'elle puisse se résoudre à le faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Elizabeth se sentait horriblement lâche, elle devait aider cette créature, la réconforter, mais elle la dégoûtait.  
« Tu ne peux pas l'aider. »

Elle fit volte-face, une femme marchait dans sa direction se tenant droite. Elle était d'une grande beauté, sans âge, elle avait des cheveux roux qui tombaient sur ces épaules en anglaise, son visage était en forme de cœur, sa peau était d'albâtre tranchant avec le rouge de ces lèvres pleines et le noir de sa robe. Ces yeux gris la fixaient avec un mélange d'amusement, de curiosité et d'admiration.  
-« Elizabeth. » Elle ouvrit en grand ces bras alors qu'un sourire étirait ces belles lèvres. « Quelle merveilleuse jeune demoiselle nous avons là. Marchons. »

Abasourdis et trop surprise pour trouver des mots juste, elle la suivit. Elle marchait à grand pas, ces talons claquant sur le sol en marbre, ce qui surprenait Elizabeth qui ne l'avait pourtant pas entendu venir. Était-elle juste apparue ? Elles marchèrent loin de l'enfant écorché, la sorcière ressentait toujours un pincement au cœur, alors qu'elle l'entendait gémir, mais son soulagement supplanté la culpabilité qui pouvait poindre le bout de son nez.

Elle l'entraîna vers deux sièges de velours bleus et de broderies dorées représentant des yuccas, la femme s'assit dans l'un d'eux, alors que la jeune sorcière tomba dans l'autre, ces yeux se posant partout, des murs commençaient à apparaître, des peintures de nymphes dansaient à peine vêtus sur un fond de forêt une nuit de pleine lune y était représenter. Quand elle se tourna vers la femme, une table d'if était apparue entre elles deux, il y avait un cendrier et un verre en cristal avec une bouteille de whisky ainsi qu'un pichet de jus de citrouille accompagné d'un gobelet.

Elizabeth se mit à fixer le visage de la femme en face d'elle sans pouvoir déterminer son âge, elle avait un léger sourire, alors qu'elle apportait une cigarette tenue dans un étui d'or à sa bouche, ces yeux gris regardaient Elizabeth tentant de percer les mystères de son âme.  
-« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda doucement la jeune fille.  
-« Ah oui, nous n'avons pas évoqué ce point. » Dit-elle pragmatiquement. « Je suis la Mort. »  
-« La Mort ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis morte et... »

La Mort leva la main pour calmer le flux de question qui montait chez Elizabeth. La déesse songea que la jeune femme ressemblait à un animal perdu, ces yeux brillaient d'incompréhension, mais ce n'était pas en l’assommant de question qu'elle allait avoir une quelconque réponse, du moins, elle n'obtiendrait jamais celle qu'il l’intéresse vraiment.  
-« C'est une excellente question que tu me poses, Elizabeth, tu n'es pas encore morte. »  
-« Pas morte ? Mais vous êtes la Mort, pourquoi seriez vous devant moi si je n'étais pas morte. »  
-« Tu n'es pas morte un point c'est tout, je fais mon travail depuis le début des temps, je sais reconnaître un mort lorsque j'en vois un. » Son ton était tranchant, mais son expression était amusée, laissant Elizabeth perplexe.  
-« Mais... » Elizabeth se tut portant sa main vers sa si célèbre cicatrice, sursautant en constatant qu'elle n'était pas là. « J'aurais dû mourir ! Je ne me suis pas défendu ! Il voulait me tuer ! Il m'a lancé le sortilège de la mort ! »

La Mort eut un gémissement écœuré, alors qu'Elizabeth eut un mouvement de recul rougissante, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire.  
-« Arrêtez d'appeler ça le sortilège de la mort pour l'amour de la magie. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'un tel sortilège existe et je ne l'ai pas créé. » Elle fit une moue contrite avant de se reprendre, se servant un verre de Whisky. « J'imagine que c'est le moment où je vais juger de ton intelligence Elizabeth, as-tu une quelconque idée de ce qui pourrait faire que tu es toujours en vie ? »  
-« Je ne sais pas, expliquez-moi ! » S'exclama Elizabeth frustrée d'être face à la Mort sans être elle-même morte alors qu'elle avait senti le sortilège touché sa poitrine.  
Un sourire sournois naquit sur les lèvres de la Mort regardant la jeune fille avec un profond amusement alors qu'elle fulminait de ne pas comprendre la raison de sa présence avec elle.  
-« Tu le sais déjà, je sais que vous les mortels n'aimaient pas ressasser le passé, mais repense aux événements qui t'ont amené à discuter avec moi. »  
-« Je l'ai laissé me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? »  
-« C'est bel et bien ce que tu as fait, continue. » Elle fit un mouvement de main alors qu'elle avalait d'une traite son verre plein.  
-« Donc la partie de l'âme qui était en moi... » Elizabeth se stoppa semblant comprendre.

La Mort acquiesça, invitant la jeune fille à continuer, alors qu'elle commençait à triturer ces mains. Si la jeune femme eut été une machine, la divinité aurait pu voir les rouages s'activer au niveau de sa tête. Elle leva ces yeux verts vers elle, aussi brillant que le sortilège dont elle avait donné le nom -peu importe qu'elle protestait depuis un millénaire de cette appellation-.  
-« La partie de l'âme est partie n'est-ce pas ? » Interrogea la jeune fille pour se rassurer.  
-« Évidemment, elle a été détruire, ton âme est désormais entièrement tienne, remercions Magia pour ça. »  
-« Mais alors... »

Elizabeth regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la mort, observant la créature mutilée qui tremblait encore sous son banc au centre même de la salle de bal dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle frissonna, c'était le morceau d'âme de Voldemort qui vivait en elle, quelque chose de blessé et de laid qu'elle craignait.  
-« C'est l'Horcruxe n'est-ce pas ? »  
-« Il rejoindra sa place dans un royaume adéquat à la fin de notre discussion. » Assura la Mort en regardant le morceau d'âme l'air profondément lasse, sans doute parce qu'elle s'était occupé elle-même des six autres avant.  
-« Comment puis-je être en vie ? Voldemort a tout de même utiliser l'avada kedavra sur moi. »

La Mort ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant une bouffée de sa cigarette, se resservant un verre qu'elle but d'une traite derechef. Aussi étrange fut cette image, jamais Elizabeth n'aurait pu songer que la Mort était ainsi, une femme sans âge et élégante qui buvait et qui fumait. Elle s'était imaginé une faucheuse froide, ou encore une jeune fille au visage tombant en lambeaux digne des films d'horreur qu'aimait son cousin Dudley.  
-« Je pense que tu le sais au fond de toi, Elizabeth, tu devrais faire l'effort de réfléchir au lieu d'attendre que je te donne les réponses. » Elle paraissait ennuyée bien que ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement. « Tu vis tant qu'il vit Elizabeth, à cause de la magie du sang. Quand il a repris forme humaine, si je peux me permettre de nommer ça une forme humaine, il a utilisé de ton sang et ta mère, une sorcière formidable vous a lié ainsi. Quand notre discussion sera terminé, l'effet du rituel que ta mère à accomplis s'estompera. »

Elizabeth passa une main sur son visage, alors que les gémissements plaintifs du morceau d'âme agonisant la déconcentraient. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois par-dessus l'épaule de la Mort, la créature essayait de ramper pour sa vie, la pitié agrippa la gorge de la jeune demoiselle.  
-« On ne peut rien faire pour l'aider ? »  
-« Il n'y aucune aide possible pour Tom Jedusor, les juges du tribunal mortel ont déjà tranché, aucune rédemption possible pour lui. »  
-« Je ne suis pas sûre de tous comprendre. »  
-« Alors je vais tous t'expliquer. » Elle but une nouvelle fois. « Tu étais le septième Horcruxe de Tom Jedusor, celui qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de créer, celui que je l'ai forcé à créer. Enfin, je suis sûre que sans mon intervention, le résultat eut été le même, son âme était tellement instable, à cause, des atrocités qu'il a commis qu'elle a explosé. Elle est partie se loger en toi alors qu'il perdait bien plus que son corps.  
« Tom Jedusor, malgré qu'il soit un prodige de la magie comme j'en ai rarement vu , était lamentablement idiot. Ce qu'il pensait être des contes pour enfants, aurait pu lui offrir ce qu'il cherchait désespérément. N'oublies jamais Elizabeth, l'amour, la loyauté, l'innocence, toutes ces choses que Tom ne connaissait pas et ne comprenait pas, elles sont sources d'un immense pouvoir. Pas un pouvoir magique, mais d'une force supérieure, mais j'imagine que je ne t'apprends rien. »  
-« Dumbledore avait déjà tenté de me le faire comprendre. »

La Mort haussa un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire. Elizabeth se braqua, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans son affirmation, peut-être qu'avec toutes les grandes choses qu'il avait accomplis dans sa vie, Dumbledore avait eut l'occasion de rencontrer la Mort et qu'elle lui avait simplement rappeler un souvenir amusant dû à leur discussion. Elle se servit un jus de citrouille en attendant que la divinité se calme, manquant de lâcher son gobelet en constatant qu'elle buvait le meilleur jus de sa vie -si on pouvait considérer qu'elle était vivante-.  
-« Albus est au moins un être aussi monstrueux que Tom Jedusor, il m'est ainsi difficile de comprendre dans quel contexte il a pu dire une telle chose. »  
-« Dumbledore est un homme honorable, c'était mon mentor ! » Rétorqua la jeune femme avant de se calmer les joues rougissantes, elle avait osé lever le ton face à la Mort ce qui devait être puni.  
-« Je crains que non, Elizabeth, mais c'est une aventure que tu dois vivre par toi-même. Il est destiné à rejoindre le même endroit que Tom lorsque son heure viendra. »

Elizabeth resta sous le choc, posant son verre avant de triturer nerveusement ces mains. Si la Mort disait vrai, et elle ne voyait pas de raisons à ce qu'elle mente, alors elle devait tous remettre en question. Le professeur Rogue avait raison quand il disait qu'elle avait un porc qui se rendait vers l'abattoir. Elle ferma les yeux repoussant ces pensées néfastes, les compartimentant tentant de les oublier comme elle le faisait avec les tragédies qui ponctuaient sa vie. Les enfermés à double tour quelque part, et continuer d'avancer.  
-« Je suis désolé d'être celle qui te l'apprenne. » Soupira la Mort d'un ton attristé. « Mais je peux t'aider en te confiant quelques petites choses qui ont fait que tu es dors et déjà réussis à contrer Albus. »  
-« Qui sont ? » Demanda-t-elle faiblement.  
-« Cette nuit, Albus comptait sur ton altruisme et ton sens très honorable du sacrifice, il pensait que tu allais mourir. Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir et aussi drôle que ce soit, tu ne veux pas mourir non plus, il a eu tord sur ce point, ainsi quand il arrivera pour défaire Tom, tu devras l'empêcher et le faire toi-même. »  
-« Je ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un ! » S'insurgea presque Elizabeth en se levant manquant de faire tomber son gobelet au bord de la table. « Même si c'est Voldemort, je ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un. »  
-« La magie à des failles Elizabeth, c'est ce dont Magia s'est assuré à l'aube des temps. Les baguettes magiques ont des failles, sais-tu pourquoi ? »  
-« Pourquoi ? »  
-« Parce qu'une baguette ne blessera jamais son propriétaire à moins que la personne souhaite être blessé volontairement, elle retournera toujours le sortilège au lanceur. Toujours. » Expliqua la Mort.  
-« Voldemort ne possède pas ma baguette, il possède celle de Dumbledore ! »

La Mort haussa les sourcils pour dire « Vraiment ? ». Elizabeth savait que le mage noir était allé chercher la baguette de Sureau jusque dans la tombe du directeur, cependant, les paroles d'Ollivanders lui revinrent en tête. Les baguettes pouvaient changer de maître, il suffisait d'un simple désarmement, son sortilège préféré. Les images de la fausse mort du directeur lui revinrent en tête, Draco l'avait désarmé, puis, il y a moins d'une semaine, elle l'avait désarmé, faisant d'elle la maîtresse de la baguette de sureau.  
-« C'est la mienne. » Conclu Elizabeth.  
-« De même que ma cape et ma pierre. » Ajouta la Mort. « Comprends-tu pourquoi je suis ici maintenant ? »  
-« J'ai vos trois reliques. »  
-« C'est ce que je viens de te dire d'une autre façon Elizabeth. » Se moqua-t-elle  
-« Est-ce que je suis la maîtresse de la mort ? » Demanda la jeune femme avec confusion.  
-« Oui et non. Je t'explique. Lorsque Ignotus a rédigé ce conte pour le confier à Beedle, ces frères étaient mort depuis bien longtemps, et pour le rendre plus accrocheur, le rôle de gardien de la mort est devenue celui de maître. Ce qu'il était et ce que tu es. »

Elizabeth hocha la tête en essayant d'ingérer l'information. Comment pouvait-elle être devenue la gardienne de la Mort sans même s'en rendre compte ? Elle avait connaissance des reliques, mais ne les avait pas convoité, elle aimait sa cape d'invisibilité, mais la pierre bien qu'elle lui eut apporté un peu de réconfort ne lui était d'aucune utilité, de plus, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une baguette plus puissante que toutes les autres. Elle ne voulait pas de ça.  
-« Tu as été choisi Elizabeth, quand tu as survécu à Tom la première fois, tu m'as intrigué, je n'accorde ce rôle qu'à ceux qui s'accrochent à la vie, et dans tes yeux, je vois que tu n'abandonneras jamais sans un combat. La cape était dans ta famille, mais je me suis servis de mes compétences pour que la pierre entre en ta possession, pour ce qui est de la baguette, tu t'es incroyablement débrouillé seule. »  
-« En quoi est-ce que ça consiste ? » Questionna-t-elle.  
-« Nous en parlerons plus tard de ça Elizabeth, tu as encore un combat à mener. Mais avant de te libérer, as-tu une idée d'où nous sommes ? »

La jeune femme regarda de nouveau autour d'elle, elle était dans une salle de bal, bien plus grande et plus belle que tout ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Elle se tourna alors vers la Mort et donna sa réponse. Cette dernière eut un doux sourire.  
-« Effectivement, c'est la salle de Bal du manoir des Potter, il est décoré pour les Lupercales, une fête moins importante que les Huit Grandes Célébrations que tu te dois désormais de célébrer, ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore empêche les sorciers de les fêter que tu dois te laisser faire. C'est durant cette fête que tes parents t'ont conçu, elle symbolise le loup. Rappelle-t-en. »  
-« En quoi elle consiste ? »  
-« Tu le découvriras par toi-même. »

La Mort fit disparaître la table en se levant, alors qu'Elizabeth faisait maladroitement de même. Elle lui tendit sa main alors que la jeune sorcière fit de même. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle la serre, mais elle lui agrippa le poignée droit celui où sa marque d'âme ne se trouvait pas en temps normal. Elle ressentit des picotements alors qu'un tatouage se formait sur sa peau, elle représentait la rune Eoh qu'elle avait déjà étudié en cours de Runes. Elle fronça les sourcils.  
-« Il s'agit de ta marque en temps que gardienne de la mort, aussi longtemps que ta tâche dureras en ce monde, tu ne mourras pas, rien ni personne ne pourra te tuer, ni toi, ni ton âme sœur puisque vos âmes sont liées. Tu es ma gardienne et mon émissaire sur terre, remplissant la mission de protéger la vie. Aussi, longtemps, que ta tâche durera, les trois reliques reviendront à toi, peu importe où tu les laisses. »  
-« Je suis immortelle ! » S'égosilla la jeune fille.

La Mort ne lui répondit pas, elle la fit disparaître dans un voile de brouillard blanc, la renvoyant dans le monde mortel. Elle eut un sourire profondément amusé alors qu'elle se rassit, convoquant un verre de Whisky et fumant. Elle passa ces cheveux roux derrière son épaule, regardant une étrange montre constituée de treize aiguilles qui pendait à son poignet, il lui restait un peu de temps avant l'arrivé de Tom dans les limbes, les voiles, et avec lui aussi, elle devait avoir une très longue conversation, après que sa gardienne l'eut tué. Ce qui arriva comme elle l'avait prévue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	2. Retour au square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une bataille contre le mal a été gagné, maintenant Elizabeth se doit de gagner la guerre contre ceux qui veulent asservir les sorciers et ne le peut sans véritable alliés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola !
> 
> Voici le nouveau chapitre.  
> En espérant qu'il vous plaira, et non je n'ai toujours pas de bêta.  
> Concernant le Bashing Dumbledore, je tiens à apporter une précision tout de même, c'est toujours un homme bien, c'est juste qu'il a une manière de faire le bien qui n'est pas la bonne. Mais Nietzsche explique ça mieux que moi.

Elizabeth était assise dans un des fauteuils de velours rouge dans le Grand Salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Assise de travers, ces jambes pendaient par-dessus l'accoudoir, bien que la position pouvait paraître inconfortable, elle ne s'en formalisait pas, trop occupée à lire un immense grimoire beaucoup plus grand que sa propre tête. Ces lunettes étaient dans ces cheveux, après son passage dans les Limbes -puisque, c'était là que la mort l'avait reçu- elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était plus d'aucune utilité bien qu'elle aimait toujours les portés.

Le 12 Square Grimmaurd était devenu une demeure agréable, Kreattur, c'était appliqué à la rénover durant son absence et celle de Sirius, beaucoup plus serviable depuis qu'on lui avait confié le faux médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Sirius et Elizabeth avaient cependant fait le plus gros. Généralement, ni elle, ni lui ne pouvaient dormir quand ils revenaient de Poudlard qu'ils aidaient bénévolement à rénover alors ils prenaient leur baguette ou parfois des outils moldus et passaient des nuits entières à faire des travaux en tous genre. Le plus drôle fut la nuit de l'anniversaire d'Elizabeth, Sirius était arrivé dans la cuisine où elle buvait un chocolat en lisant en lui tendant une massue. Ils avaient passé la nuit à détruire le mur de Walburga Black, détruisant en même temps la peinture. L'Elfe ne leur avait pas parlé pendant une semaine entière, alors que la jeune femme avait passé la nuit à rire.  
-« Tu lis quoi ? »

Elizabeth se retourna pour voir Sirius dans l'encadrement du grand salon, il était vêtu comme le Lord qu'il était, dans un costume qui devait valoir un beau tas de gallions. Il la regardait avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable la faisant sourire, elle ferma son grimoire posant le ruban rouge en guise de marque-page, le posant sur la table basse en chêne à côté d'elle.  
-« Le Grand Livre des Traditions par Luneline Salamandre. » Expliqua-t-elle en pointant le livre du doigt. « J'imagine que maintenant que je sais que je suis Lady Potter, il va falloir que je prenne mes responsabilités. Après son procès, Narcissa m'a promis de m'apprendre les manières en société, la comtesse Salamandre ne traitait que de politique et de religion alors... »  
-« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça Elizabeth, tu t'es déjà assez battu, tu ne voudrais pas entrer dans des conflits politiques plus gros que toi, surtout en ce moment, le ministère est un vrai bazar. »  
-« Justement, si on ne fait pas attention, on va se retrouver avec quelqu'un de pire que Voldemort au pouvoir. »  
-« Je sais que tu contestes le retour de Dumbledore, mais... »  
-« Je ne crois pas en ces mensonges. » Claqua-t-elle sèchement en se levant, ces pieds froids s'enfonçant dans le tapis rouge et or de la pièce. « Je dois y aller Sirius, je dois rejoindre Hermione au chaudron baveur. »

Quand elle passa à côté de lui, Sirius lui attrapa le bras, celui où la marque de la mort était tatoué et qu'elle s'évertuait à cacher depuis déjà deux mois. Elle le regarda dans ces yeux gris, alors qu'il était perturbé par le feu qui y brillait depuis la fin de la guerre. La détermination de James et Lily semblaient s'être embrasé dans ces iris créant un incendie aussi imprévisible qu'impossible à arrêter. Elle se détacha de son emprise d'un mouvement sec sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.  
-« Sirius, tu dois me faire confiance, je sais ce que je fais. » Dit-elle d'un ton catégorique. « Si je te dis que Dumbledore n'est pas le gentil grand-père qu'on croit qu'il est, alors tu dois me croire moi. Mes parents m'auraient cru eux. »

Sirius ferma les yeux soupirant, s'attendant à un moment où à un autre le contrecoup. Lily et James n'aimaient pas beaucoup Dumbledore non plus, si les Potter n'étaient pas des Sang-pur traditionaliste, ils étaient tout de même très ancré dans la culture sorcière. Fleamont répétait souvent que le directeur de Poudlard les faisait disparaître pour mieux contrôler la population magique en faisant passer les personnes qui suivaient les anciens rites comme des partisans de Voldemort, James était d'accord avec lui, créant des remous entre les deux frères de cœur. Lui ne voulait plus rien avoir avec les traditions Black aussi désuètes qu'elles étaient, et bien que celle des Potter soient souvent remise au goût du jour, il avait préféré les ignorer. Lily, quant à elle, était révoltée des réductions de programme qui s'était succédé, elle avait prévu de lancer une enquête après la guerre sur les agissements du directeur de Poudlard, mais Sirius pensait tous simplement qu'elle aimait trop apprendre.  
-« Ma mère était en train de monter un dossier sur lui ! » S'exclama la jeune femme. « Pourquoi elle aurait passé son temps à chercher à incriminer un homme innocent, tu l'as dis toi-même, c'était la sorcière la plus intelligente de votre génération. »  
-« Elizabeth, tes parents voyaient le mal partout pendant la guerre. » Rétorqua l'animagus avec un ton attristé. « S'il te plaît, ne te lance pas dans une chasse à la sorcière. »  
-« Promis, je ne le mettrais pas sur un bûcher. Azkaban me suffira amplement. »

Elle sortit de la pièce alors que Sirius passait une main sur son visage. Rémus lui avait conseillé de calmer le jeu, pendant un temps, il pensait avoir réussi, après son anniversaire, elle n'avait pas reparlé de faire couler Dumbledore, il n'y avait plus une seule trace de recherches à son sujet. Mais les deux hommes restaient impuissants, pendant son année à combattre Voldemort en cavale, quelque chose avait émergé chez leur nièce de cœur, créant un fossé entre eux et laissant parler un côté de sa personnalité très proche des côtés les plus sombres de James et Lily. Cette obscurité d'âme qu'ils avaient quand ils combattaient des mangemorts, aucun des deux n'hésitant à utiliser des sorts borderlines, Lily avait même pratiqué de la magie du sang hautement interdite depuis prêt de cinquante ans. Les deux hommes s'étaient donc donné la mission de la ramener dans le droit chemin, celui de la lumière, loin de celui que ces parents prenaient à la fin de leur vie.

Elizabeth transplana dans une petite ruelle juxtaposé au chaudron baveur, du côté moldu. Sa conversation avec Sirius l'avait ébranlé, elle se sentait trahis à chaque fois qu'il lui disait d'arrêter de se liguer contre Dumbledore, qu'il était un homme bien qui s'était battu pour eux dans l'ombre pendant près d'un an. Comment expliquer l'état de Poudlard durant cette année ? Les villages brûlés ? Les tragédies et les meurtres de masses ? Elle avait voulu savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient passé pendant qu'Hermione, Ron et elle cavalaient aux quatre coins de l’Angleterre, elle avait horrifié et avait cauchemardé pendant des semaines avant de demander à Severus Rogue des potions de sommeil sans rêve. Que pouvait bien faire Dumbledore s'il n'aidait pas tous ces pauvres gens ?

Quand elle entra dans le petit bar, plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers elle, mais personne n'esquissa un pas vers elle. Elle avait demandé une faveur à Lavande Brown et Padma Patil qui travaillaient respectivement pour Sorcière Hebdo et la Gazette du Sorcier d'écrire un article honnête sur elle, expliquant qu'elle était mal à l'aise en foule et que c'était encore pire quand les gens l'acculaient pour la féliciter d'avoir tuée une personne aussi horrible fut elle.  
-« Bonjour Mademoiselle Potter, ce sera quoi aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Tom, le barman avec un grand sourire, heureux de voir la jeune femme aussi ouverte après les tragédies qui avait jalonné sa vie. Pour l'avoir hébergé pendant près d'un mois, il pouvait dire que c'était une fillette adorable qui en avait trop vue.  
-« Bonjour Tom, un thé à la bergamote pour Hermione et pour moi aux trois citrons. » Commanda la jeune fille en s'installant au bar. « Comment vont les affaires ? »

La commande fut prise par Hannah Abbot, qui avait pris cet emploi pour avoir toujours l'esprit occupé et être assez fatigué pour dormir jusqu'à reprendre son travail. Elles étaient toutes les deux suivies par le même Psychomages, établis au pays de Galles assez loin pour que personne ne pose de question, elles avaient parlé avant quelques unes des séances de la survivante. Neville était mort, tué par un contrecoup durant la dernière bataille, personne ne savait si le sortilège appartenait à Dumbledore ou à Voldemort, mais c'était le décès de son ami qui l'avait poussé à envoyer un sortilège d'expulsion au vieux directeur pour finalement vaincre le Mage Noir par elle-même. Ils se trouvaient que Neville était l'âme sœur d'Hannah et bien qu'elle eut beaucoup de mal à l'accepter en voyant le balourd maladroit qu'il était auparavant, ils avaient commencé à se voir régulièrement en cinquième année.  
-« Et bien ça reprends doucement sur le chemin de traverse, alors on a de plus en plus de clients. » Expliqua le propriétaire sortant Elizabeth de sa torpeur. « Les frères Weasley y sont pour beaucoup, Fred et George ont racheté la moitié de la rue et ont aidé à rénover, ils ont d'énorme projet en plus d'aider les petits commerces à sortir de la misère. Ollivanders a même rouvert, mais je crois que c'est grâce à vous Mademoiselle. »  
-« Ils sont assez incroyables. » Sourit tristement Elizabeth songeant qu'il noyait la perte de Bill et Arthur dans le travail.  
-« Vous aussi, mademoiselle Potter. »

Elle lui offrit un autre sourire pour le remercier du compliment alors qu'elle sentait quelqu'un prendre place à côté d'elle. Fidèle à elle-même, Hermione était pile à l'heure. Ces cheveux étaient au moins aussi touffus qu'à leur habitude, ces joues étaient rougis par l'effort signe qu'elle avait dû courir, son sac en cuir de dragon fit un bruit sourd en touchant le bar signe qu'il était plein de bazar comme d'habitude. Elle paraissait aussi énerver alors qu'elle remontait ces manches dévoilant sa marque d'âme.  
-« Voilà pour vous mesdemoiselles. » Fit Tom en posant les deux thés devant elle.  
-« Oh Merci Merlin, tu me connais tellement bien. » Soupira Hermione en amenant la boisson à sa bouche sous le regard amusé de son amie. « Tu te rends compte à quel point, c'est dur de témoigner, de gérer notre retour à Poudlard pour cette année, en plus des révisions pour les ASPIC, superviser des lois pour les créatures magiques et Ron. Et dire que je pensais être tranquille durant ces vacances, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être en cavale. »  
-« Au moins, tu peux profiter d'une douche et d'un lit douillet. » Taquina Elizabeth qui se souvenait du calvaire de leur camping dans les bois.  
-« Très drôle Lizzie. »

La Survivante but son thé alors qu'elle pouvait voir des visages familiers passés pour faire leur course pour la rentrée. Tous comme elle. Ron avait décidé de ne pas retourner à Poudlard, commençant dors et déjà sa formation d'Auror, il avait dû mal sur tous l'aspect scolaire, c'était ce que lui avait assuré Fred et George pendant qu'ils réparaient le plafond de la grande salle avec Tonks, Remus et Flitwick. Hermione l'aidait beaucoup de même que Percy qui passait son temps au terrier à soutenir sa mère et Fleur, encore trop ébranlé à cause de la perte de leur mari respectif.  
-« Comment va Ron ? » Demanda Elizabeth qui n'avait pas parlé à son meilleur ami depuis des semaines.  
-« Il se calme. Je crois. Il est de plus en plus difficile à vivre, et c'est difficile de faire coller notre relation. On s'aime, mais il y a toujours nos marques qui nous brûlent, pour ne rappeler que ce qu'on fait, c'est mal. » Avoua tristement Hermione observant son poignet où se trouvait un nom différent de celui de son petit ami. « Il vit aussi très mal qu'on est décidé, Ginny, toi et moi d'aller témoignée en faveur de Malfoy. »

Elizabeth soupira, Ron avait beaucoup changé au cours de la guerre, son caractère s'affirmant un peu plus. Il était toujours farouchement rattaché à la justice et au bien, mais il se laissait encore plus facilement emporté qu'avant. Bien que l'affaire n'est pas apparue dans les journaux, ils s'étaient violemment disputés pendant la cérémonie d'hommage au mort de la bataille de Poudlard. Il l'avait accusé de tous ces mots, dont la mort de Neville, Dean, son frère et son père. Molly avait pleuré pendant des heures soutenues par Fleur alors que Sirius retenait Ron et qu'elle restait stoïque écoutant ces accusations, acceptant d'être le bouc émissaire. Hermione avait tenté de les rabibocher, mais rien n'y faisait, Ron refusait de s'excuser toujours convaincu de ces propres mots et Lizzie ne pouvait pas capituler pour le bien de sa santé mentale. Sa Psychomage lui avait fait la leçon pendant des heures sur le fait qu'elle n'était en rien coupable des événements qui s'étaient produit sous le règne de Voldemort.  
-« Il a peur parce que c'est ton âme sœur. » Soupira Elizabeth. « Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est produit, ces sept dernières années, Malfoy reste la personne que l'univers à choisis pour toi et pas lui. Tu vas le défendre parce que finalement, il n'est pas aussi pourri qu'il l'a laissé croire. Et ça doit le tuer de l'intérieur, parce qu'il a peur de te perdre. »

Hermione ne dit rien, terminant son thé. Dans le cadre des témoignages, les personnes appelées à la barre pouvaient communiquer avec la personne qu'elle souhaitait protéger. Narcissa et Elizabeth s'écrivaient souvent dans le cadre de ces cours de bonne manière, et parfois, Pansy et elle ou encore Draco et elle se voyaient pour qu'elle puisse résumer leur situation respective. Draco était un espion la fausse-mort de Dumbledore alors que Pansy avait rejoint à titre secret l'Ordre du Phénix un peu plus tôt, communiquant par l'intermédiaire du professeur McGonagall. Ils devaient encore être jugés cependant, le ministère avait décidé que toutes personnes ne serait-ce que soupçonner devait comparaître devant le magenmagot pour un interrogatoire sous véritaserum.  
-« Et toi ? Ton âme sœur ? » Questionna Hermione en regardant son poignet où un ruban noir cachait le nom depuis prêt de douze ans, si bien qu'elle n'était pas sûre de connaître encore le nom de la personne qui lui était destinée. « Ginny m'a parlé de votre arrangement. »  
-« Évidemment qu'elle l'a fait. » Soupira Lizzie avec un sourire nostalgique, sa relation avec la rouquine fut l'un des moments les plus heureux de sa vie. « Elle veut que je sois heureuse. »  
-« Est-ce une mauvaise chose ? »  
-« Non, mais ça va être difficile, et...avec Ginny, c'était tellement facile. » Tenta de se justifier Elizabeth avec un sourire triste. »  
-« C'est parce que Ginny et toi êtes les mêmes. »

Elizabeth sourit avant de passer sa main sur le ruban. Elle ferma les yeux, se rappelant du sentiment d'être aimé par Ginny. Son poignet la brûlait, mais c'était tellement supportable, parce qu'elle était heureuse pour la toute première fois de sa vie, elle était égoïste pour une fois. Elles s'aimaient simplement et c'était beau, maintenant elle n'était plus qu'ami, mais chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, cette affection revenait au galop et lui enserrait le cœur, car Ginny était la chose la plus merveilleuse qui ne lui était jamais arrivée.  
-« Ginny a commencé à correspondre avec Pansy. » Expliqua alors Hermione. « Elle prend le risque. Tu devrais faire pareil. »  
-« Je vais le faire, je te le promets. »  
-« Allez viens, on a rendez-vous. »

Les deux filles payèrent pour la consommation, bien que Tom tenta comme à son habitude de ne pas les faire payer. Hannah était plus compréhensible sur ce point, récupérant toujours les pièces que laissaient les deux jeunes femmes. Elles furent surprises de l'état du chemin de Traverse lorsqu'elles y furent. L'endroit était très différent de ce qu'il était avant la guerre, encore plus que pendant les frères Weasley, désormais propriétaire des trois quarts de la rue, semblaient déterminé à amener de la joie de vivre et paix. L'endroit était une explosion de couleur, comme on l'attendait d'une rue sorcière si on avait été élevé dans un conte de fées. Plusieurs enseignes avaient déjà rouvert, d'autre était encore en rénovation. Elles savaient qu'un hôtel allait voir le jour, un partenariat avec le chaudron baveur pour ne pas lui faire concurrence, de même que plusieurs petits bistrots sorciers, un parc. Le but était de faire rester les sorciers, un peu plus longtemps, les faire dépenser plus.  
-« C'est incroyable. » Sourit Hermione alors qu'elle s'engageait dans une petite ruelle où se trouvait un confortable salon de thé. « Fred et George font vraiment des merveilles, tout ce qu'il touche se transforme en or. »  
-« Je suis heureuse d'être celle qui leur en a donné l'opportunité. » Avoua Elizabeth en regardant le premier lieu magique qu'elle avait exploré avec nostalgie.

Les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans l’échoppe, bien plus intime que le chaudron baveur, il n'y avait en effet personne, hormis leur rendez-vous. Hermione et Elizabeth se regardèrent encore peu assurer quant à leur plan, cependant, elles étaient persuadé que le quidditch en vaudrait la coupe. Elles prirent une profonde inspiration en s'approchant d'une femme plus âgée aux boucles blondes rigides extrêmement maquillées alors qu'elle fixait son environnement à la recherche d'un potin.

Les deux jeunes sorcière s'installèrent en face d'elle sur deux sièges en bois de rose, il n'y avait aucune boisson devant elle. C'était un rendez-vous d'affaire dans le petit salon qui appartenait à Margaret Skeeter, la cousine de Rita Skeeter. La sorcière qu'il venait rencontrer. Elle toisait les deux héroïnes avec une curiosité pointue alors qu'Hermione avait pris son air le plus intimidant. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui faisait sourire la sorcière, c'était l'air d'Elizabeth, ces yeux verts brillaient d'un feu nouveau, celle de la rage de vaincre, son menton était haut, son aura était puissante, presque intimidante.  
-« Vous avez changé Potter. » Constata la sorcière alors qu'elle tenait une plume dans ces mains et son fidèle carnet. « Vous avez l'air plus... vous collez plus à l'image que les gens se font de vous de nos jours.  
-« Est-ce que c'est un compliment ? »  
-« S'en est un. »

Hermione sortit de son sac un immense dossier ainsi que _Vie et Mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore_ annoté par la jeune femme. Il était remplis de post-it moldu. Elle garda le contenu contre elle, fixant d'un œil sombre la pire fouine de toute l'Angleterre. C'était son plan de venir voir Skeeter pour son enquête concernant Dumbledore, elle serait facilement manipulable, et elle ne dirait jamais non au scoop du siècle. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas oublier tout le mal qu'elle avait causé, combien de temps Elizabeth avait passé à pleurer dans son lit en ne supportant plus le regard des autres. Hermione se tourna vers la jeune femme puissante à ces côtés avec un sourire nostalgique, elles avaient toutes les deux beaucoup changé.  
-« Un dossier concernant Dumbledore... » Elle les fixa toutes les deux. « Mon petit doigt me dit que vous êtes là, soi pour m'empêcher de cracher mon venin, soi l'alimenter. »  
-« A vrai dire, pour l'alimenter. » Répondit Elizabeth avec le sourire le plus innocent qui soit perturbant les deux autres. « Dumbledore n'est pas aussi blanc qu'on le croit et je veux le faire couler, en lui faisant goûter à sa propre médecine. »

Rita fronça les sourcils avec un sourire manipulateur essayant d'attraper de ces griffes rouges le dossier qu'Hermione gardait prèt d'elle. La jeune femme gardait ces mains farouchement dessus avec un sourire au moins tout aussi sournois que la journaliste. Elizabeth la regarda droit dans les yeux et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il n'y avait bien longtemps que la journaliste Rita Skeeter ne s'était pas sentit aussi vulnérable face à quelqu'un. Les histoires à propos de la puissance d'Elizabeth durant son combat contre Voldemort n'était sans doute pas aussi exagéré qu'elle le pensait, maintenant qu'elle l'avait sous les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose qui s'était allumé chez elle.  
-« Nous sommes là pour vous proposer un marché. » Commença Elizabeth. « Très avantageux, cela va de soie. »  
-« Je suis toute ouïe. »  
-« Nous avons besoin de vous en terme d'espion et de lanceuse d'alerte. Dumbledore gagne du pouvoir un peu plus chaque jour depuis son retour parmi les vivants, je sais de source sûre que ce n'est pas pour les bonnes raisons. Vous êtes une incroyable menteuse, mais aussi une exceptionnelle glaneuse d'information. C'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de votre aide pour monter le dossier que nous exposerons au Magenmagot quand je porterais plainte contre lui. Vous aurez l'exclusivité de l'affaire, vous pourrez déballer les charges avant qu'elle ne soit donnée et le dénigré de façon honnête dans la gazette du sorcier.  
« En plus de ça, je vous accorderais la première interview depuis ma victoire sur Voldemort. Au vu des hiboux que je ne cesse de recevoir, je pense que ça pourrait vous permettre de récupérer votre réputation qui en a pâtis ces dernières années. »

Rita resta bouche-bée devant l'audace de la jeune femme. Elle avait voulu s'attaquer à un gros morceau comme Dumbledore depuis des années et n'avait agit qu'à titre posthume pour éviter les retours de bâtons qu'elle subissait désormais chaque jour. Potter, âgé de seulement dix-huit ans, avait décidé de partir en guerre avec un feu belliqueux dans ces yeux et un plan risquer. Si Dumbledore découvrait que sa précieuse arme complotait contre elle, il serait capable du pire, il pourrait gâcher sa vie comme nulle autre auparavant n'aura osé le faire. Et elle prenait le risque.  
-« J'y risque ma carrière. » Rétorqua Rita.  
-« Dumbledore est déjà en train de vous couler avec le livre que vous avez écrit sur lui. » Contre-attaqua Hermione avec une voix douce et presque compatissante. « Nous vous jetons une bouée. Si ne vous ne la voulez pas, nous trouverons une autre solution. Ce qui est bien avec la vérité, c'est qu'elle finit toujours par éclatée, alors nous prendrons plus de temps, mais nous l'aurons. En revanche, ce ne sera pas vous qui étalerez ça dans les journaux. »

Rita regarda les deux jeunes femmes devant elle, elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle était en train de se faire manipuler, mais en même temps, si elles réussissaient, elle avait tellement à gagner. Elle pourrait retrouver sa réputation, les gens auraient de nouveau peur d'elle, son patron lui cirerait de nouveau les pompes au lieu de l'empêcher d'écrire. Elle pourrait même le faire virer et devenir la rédactrice en chef de la gazette.  
-« J'accepte. »  
-« Bien » Sourit Elizabeth avec l'air le plus calculateur qui soit. « Que diriez-vous d'un serment inviolable pour sceller cet accord ? »


	3. D'âme sœur et de procès

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth et Hermione se rendent aux procès du siècle.

Hermione et Elizabeth avaient toutes les deux été élevé dans le monde moldu, par des gens que l'on disait parfaitement normaux -la tolérance ne faisant pas partie des critères de normalité d'un moldu-. Ainsi, elles étaient toujours horrifié de voir à quel point les sorciers avaient l'air d'originaux quand ils se trouvaient loin de leur monde. C'était un matin normal où Hermione était arrivé avec deux cafés au lait au Square Grimmaurd l'air encore plus pressé qu'à son habitude. Elle avait tout de même pris le temps de converser avec un Sirius perdu dans ces relevés de comptes et ces factures.

Elles avaient ensuite pris le chemin du ministère de la magie, préférant utiliser l'entrée des visiteurs plutôt que de transplaner ou de prendre de la poudre de cheminette. La marche leur permettait de faire le vide dans leur tête surtout avec la suite de procès auquel elles allaient assistés aujourd'hui en tant que témoin. Hermione était profondément nerveuse à l'idée d'assister au jugement de Draco Malfoy et avait maladroitement avoué qu'elle évitait Ron depuis près de trois jours à cause de cela. 

Finalement, la catastrophe arriva quand elles furent à un kilomètre de la cabine téléphonique qui servait d'entrée des visiteurs. Une horde de sorcier, tous aussi curieux que mauvaise langue, se rendait eux aussi au ministère en parlant de la journée des procès la plus trépidente qu'il n'y ait jamais eut. Elles purent reconnaître des journalistes de magazine de seconde zone, aussi mal vêtu que maladroit. Elizabeth avait soupiré longuement, s'estiment heureuse que la tenue de moldu qu'elle avait choisis ce matin-là soit assez passe partout pour ne pas se faire acculer par tous les journalistes sorciers qui voudraient connaître son opinion concernant les procès de Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Severus Rogue et Narcissa Malfoy qui avaient lieu aujourd'hui même et qui voyait se réunir à la barre beaucoup de témoins/héros de guerre.  
-« Et avec ça, Percy se plaint de la croissance exponentielle de violation du décret du secret depuis cinquante ans. » Marmonna Hermione en jetant son café vide dans une poubelle. « J'ai tellement hâte d'être au ministère, histoire de corriger ça. Aussi bien les erreurs concernant la culture moldu mais aussi celle des sorciers. »  
-« Hermione, on ne va pas parler de ça ce matin. » Soupira Elizabeth. « Surtout au ministère où Dumbledore risque de se trouver. »  
-« Je sais, mais avec tous les livres sur la culture sorcière que j'ai dévoré ces dernières semaines, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi effacer ces rituels, ils sont tous presque innofensif. Il n'y en a aucun qui rentre dans la catégorie magie noire ! C'est comme-ci on retirait au moldu Netflix. »  
-« Net-quoi ? »   
-« Un service de film à la demande via internet. » Répondit Hermione lasse. « J'en reviens pas que tu ne veuilles plus rien avoir à faire avec le monde moldu. » 

Elizabeth haussa des épaules alors que le troupeau de bizarrerie en tous genre avaient disparue dans l'ascenseur du ministère. Elles s'en approchèrent toutes les deux alors que la jeune née-moldu s'était lancé dans un discours qui expliquait en plusieurs points pourquoi Elizabeth devait rester attachée au monde moldu d'une manière ou d'une autre. Les arguments bien que pertinent semblaient entré par une des oreilles d'Elizabeth pour ressortir par l'autre.   
-« Et ton âme sœur est peut-être un moldu ! » Ajouta Hermione alors que l'ascenseur s'ébranlait. « Tu avances dans les recherches ? »  
-« Non. »  
-« Tu as retiré ton ruban pour savoir comment il s'appelait ? » Questionna la génie.  
-« Non. »  
-« Tu comptes tenir la promesse que tu as faites à Ginny ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent dans l'Atrium du ministère, l'endroit avait beaucoup changé depuis la guerre. Les cheminettes avaient été remise en place, mais il y avait désormais un poste de contrôle d'identité après chacune d'entre elle, dont un test contre le polynectar. Hermione lui avait raconté très amusé que c'était de leur faute et qu'à Gringotts aussi, ils avaient augmenté les procédures de sécurités depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfuie à dos de dragon de la banque. Elizabeth en savait quelque chose, elle avait déboursé 104 000 gallions* pour les réparations du bâtiment. Heureusement, les Lestranges étant mort, il n'y avait personne pour porter plainte pour le vol du coffre.  
-« Baguette ! » Somma Eric Munch.  
Presque machinalement elle tendit sa baguette alors qu'Hermione fulminait de ne pas avoir de réponse à sa question.   
-« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? » Interrogea Hermione presque frustré alors que la jeune Potter récupérait sa baguette montrant discrètement sa cicatrice pour justifier son identité. 

 

Hermione l'interrogea jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui devait les emmener au département de la justice magique sans que celle que l'on nommait Victorieuse ne réponde. Elle essayait de détourner son attention, en montrant les gros titre des journaux qui interrogeait les actions de Dumbledore pendant sa fausse-mort. Un magnifique article de Rita Skeeter, entièrement vrai, sans la moindre rumeur mais qui pose des questions pertinentes sur son absence. Hermione avait fait bien trois bonne relecture avec renvoie à chaque fois avant que les deux filles et la journaliste l'estime comme parfait. Avec juste la bonne dose de venin de Skeeter et la malice des deux sorcières.   
-« Lizzie ! Tu l'as promis. » S'exclama Hermione excédé alors qu'elles entraient dans l'ascenseur.  
-« Steven Grant Rogers. » Murmura-t-elle, s'assurant que personne n'écoutait à côté d'elle. « C'est son nom. »   
-« Oh. » Fit simplement Hermione, qui se tut dans l'ascenseur.

Des gens les reconnurent et les saluèrent toutes les deux dans l'ascenseur. Un pauvre fonctionnaire un peu timide avait l'air aux anges alors qu'un bureaucrate haut placé commença à cracher son venin sur les accusés du jour. Hermione, bien qu'habituellement calme quand quelqu'un insultait Malfoy, gonfla les joues de colère comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. Elizabeth le remarqua mais ne dit rien, se doutant bien que son amie ne lui disait pas tout de sa relation avec Ron ou de sa correspondance avec Malfoy. Hermione était assez grande pour s'occuper de ces problèmes seules et essayer de les démêler avec elle ne ferait que de la contrarier encore plus.  
-« Tu sais plus de chose à propos de lui ? » Dit-elle avec maladresse alors qu'elle sortait toutes les deux de l'ascenseur, le couloir était vide alors que la porte dans la grande salle du magenmagot était ouverte. Elle aurait pu siéger en tant que Lady Potter, mais elle avait préféré faire une procuration à Remus surtout qu'elle témoignait.   
-« Non, juste son nom. Je préfère d'ailleurs l'oublier la plupart du temps, si Voldemort avait été capable de le récupérer, il se serait donner un malin plaisir à le tuer. »   
-« Oui, mais Voldemort n'est plus là. » Rétorqua Hermione.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, alors qu'elles entraient dans la salle de procès. Le tribunal de pierre noir lui était familier de même que les longues torches de flammes bleus. Elle avait été interroger dans cette endroit même après l'attaque de détraqueur lors de l'été qui suivait sa quatrième année, l'endroit lui fit froid dans le dos alors qu'un employé du ministère leur indiquait le banc des témoins de la défense. Elle pouvait d’ores et déjà y voir le professeur McGonagall qui paraissait aussi épuisé physiquement que mentalement, ces yeux ne cessaient de fixer l'horizon alors qu'elle avait un teint vitreux lui donnant l'air plus vieille qu'à l'accoutumé.   
-« Bonjour Professeur. » Salua poliment Hermione en s'installant à côté d'elle. « Comment allez-vous ? »   
-« Oh ! Miss Granger, Miss Potter ! » S'exclama-t-elle en sursautant. « Vous m'avez fait peur. »  
-« Désolé. »   
Elles s'installèrent à côté d'elle, remarquant que Dumbledore, supposé témoigner lui aussi, n'était toujours pas présent. La Victorieuse grinça des dents, ils pourraient encore surgir comme une fleur au beau milieu d'un procès, dérogeant au règle de bienséance sorcière. Ils pourraient être exclus pour cela, ils auraient pu compromettre son procès trois ans plus tôt, si un Sang-Pur avait osé ouvrir la bouche. Elle leva les yeux, les gradins du magenmagot étaient pleins, les Lord se trouvaient vêtus de robe de sorcier noir, alors que les membres de l'assemblé Plébine étaient vêtu de rouge. Kingsley qui présidait la séance étaient d’ores et déjà vêtu de sa toge noir, ces traits étaient émaciés alors qu'il était épuisé, les procès avaient commencé au premier Juillet et depuis, les membres de la justice magique n'avait plus aucun repos.  
-« Vous n'êtes pas avec les Lords, Miss Potter ? » Interrogea Minerva la sortant de ces pensées.

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils se demandant comment elle le savait, le siège des Potter n'avait pas été annoncé comme repris dans la gazette. Elle n'avait même pas reçu sa convocation aux tribunaux, c'était Neville qui lui en avait parlé et elle qui avait fait la démarche administrative pour que Rémus puisse y siéger exceptionnellement en ce jour de jugement.  
-« Je doute qu'être témoin à la défense et jury soient vraiment une façon équitable de tenir un procès, professeur. » Expliqua simplement la jeune femme avec un air détacher. « En plus, je pense que Rémus fera du bon travail. »

La directrice des Gryffondor releva la tête pour voir Rémus assis sur son siège, peu loin de la Maison Ecossaise des McGonagall. Robert siégeait avec maladresse se dandinant sur son siège, peu habitué, il n'avait remplacé Minerva que peu de fois et son expérience de joueur de Quidditch puis rédacteur du Balaimensu ne l'aidait pas à se sentir à l'aise dans des évènements de grand envergure, mais Robert étant l'avocat du partie adverse, celui qui souhaitais chacun des accusés du jour en prison, ainsi, il ne pouvait prendre place sur le siège des McGonagall.  
-« Je suis d'accord avec vous Miss Potter. » 

Un silence de plomb naquit alors qu'à la grande joie d'Elizabeth, les portes furent magiquement sceller par des Aurors, en aucun cas, personne ne pouvait plus rentrée. Dumbledore ne pourrait pas faire de grande entrée et en plus de cela, il venait à louper le jugement le plus important de toute la guerre contre les Mangemort -d'après la quasi-totalité des journaux sorciers-. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme quand Hermione lui donna un coup de coude pour signifier que Rita Skeeter travaillait déjà sur son article avec un rictus venimeux sur le coin des lèvres.   
-« Très bien. » Commença Kingsley en regardant d'un œil critique le siège des témoins et les portes désormais verrouiller tout aussi inquiet de l'absence de Dumbledore que l'était le professeur McGonagall qui s'agitait nerveusement. « Sommes-nous prêt ? »  
-« Evidemment Monsieur. » Annonça Percy Weasley d'un ton calme alors qu'il redressait ces lunettes sur son nez, ces doigts longs et fins prêt à taper le rapport d'audience.   
-« Bienvenue aux Procès à Huis-Clos du 17 aout 2015 » Tonna la voix de l'actuel ministre dans toute la salle. « Il sera impossible de sortir de ce tribunal avant la fin des cinq procès prévue à ce jour, une salle est cependant à votre disposition pour une pause entre chaque procès. Ces derniers se placent sous le décret des crimes contre l'humanité. »

Elizabeth frissonna en se souvenant des articles qu'elle avait lu sur les différents massacres perpétrés durant la guerre. Elle remerciait Severus et son stock de potion de sommeil sans rêve qui la soutenait depuis près de trois mois alors que sa psychomage l'aidait à ne pas s'effondrer. Pour elle, même le terme de crime contre l'humanité était trop faible pour décrire les atrocités perpétrés par Voldemort et ces Mangemorts. Elle frissonna mais ne le laissa pas paraître.  
« Les présumés coupables sont dans l'ordre de leur procès respectif : Draco Abraxas Malfoy résidant au manoir ancestral des Malfoy dans le Wiltshire, Narcissa Rose Black résidant au manoir ancestral des Malfoy dans le Wiltshire, Théodore Archibalde Nott résidant dans le manoir ancestral des Nott à Glascow, Pansy Violette Parkinson résidant dans la maison familial des Parkinson à Londres, Severus Tobias Rogue résidant au 3 impasse du tisseur à Manchester.  
« Les interrogateurs seront Kingsley Knight Shackelbolt : ministre de la magie ; Mafalda Genievrine Hopkricks : directrice du département de la justice magique ; Malcom Edward McGonagall avocat du peuple et Juliette Hermia Bongarçon avocate de la défense.  
« Les témoins de la défense sont Lady Elizabeth Caitlin Lily Potter, Hermione Jean Granger, Lady Minerva Alienor McGonagall, Honorable Blaise Titan Zabini, Fillius Nikelius Flitwick, Lady Kalidora Glimelia Zabini et Ginevra Molly Weasley.  
« Le scribe de la cour est Perceval Ignatus Weasley. »

Kingsley commença par faire entrer Malfoy, deux Aurors le tenaient par le bras alors qu'il paraissait faible, sa peau d'albâtre semblait translucide, son teint était verdâtre, maladif, ces cheveux habituellement bien coiffé tombait comme des fils sur son visage. Elizabeth qui regardait Ginny qui s'était placé à l'opposé d'elle, tourna la tête pour voir la lueur d'espoir qui brilla dans les yeux gris de Draco quand il aperçut Hermione. Cette dernière détourna rapidement le regard, grattant distraitement sa marque d'âme. 

Le procès commença alors que Mafalda Hopkrick, une femme à l'air pincé, énoncé une à une toutes les charges à l'encontre du jeune homme. Une liste très longue de méfait qui paraissait presque dérisoire comparer à ceux qui étaient accusé de meurtre ou encore de viole. Il n'avait commis que des délits presque mineur, aucun raide, aucun meurtre, ils avaient juste collaboré avec Voldemort s'approchant du cercle intime et le laissant se servir de sa demeure comme d'un repère. Il pouvait s'en sortir, c'était du moins ce qu'espérait Elizabeth en voyant Blaise et Kalidora Zabini se succéder à la barre pour le défendre alors que Malcom McGonagall tentait d'exploiter la moindre faille dans leur parole, mais les deux étaient assez bon orateur pour ramener les choses aux faits sans que leur émotion ne prenne le dessus.   
« Lady Elizabeth Caitlin Lily Potter est appelé à la barre. »

La jeune femme se leva, les gens la toisaient en murmurant, c'était les seuls quatre procès auquel elle allait assister et sa première sortie publique depuis la défaite de Voldemort. Elle avait refusé gala et autre événement comémoratif, on disait qu'elle n'était même pas venue à la grande veillé de Poudlard. Sans doute parce que son Glamour jeté par Hermione la dissimulait parfaitement. Elle lissa les pans de sa jupe sous sa robe de sorcière noir, en s'avaçant. Les regards étaient tous sur elle, la rendant profondément nerveuse. Elle croisa le regard de Malfoy qui la regardait avec gratitude, alors elle se risqua à lui envoyer un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais il était au moins aussi nerveux qu'elle.  
« Justifiez-vous être Lady Elizabeth Caitlin Lily Potter de la très noble et très ancienne maison des Potter, honorable de la maison Black, et jurez-vous de dire rien que la vérité et seulement la vérité ? » Interrogea d'un air inquisiteur maître Bongarçon  
« Je jure sur ma magie être Lady Elizabeth Caitlin Lily Potter de la très noble et très ancienne maison des Potter, honorable Black et ne dire la vérité et uniquement la vérité. »

Plusieurs personnes glapirent de surprise, jurer sur sa magie de dire la vérité était encore plus puissant que du veritaserum, si elle ne disait ne serait-ce qu'un mensonge, si elle omettait un détail, elle ne serait plus une sorcière et serait envoyé aussitôt dans le monde des moldus. Cependant, elle s'était juré qu'aucun innocent n'irait en prison, et bien qu'il eut été une enflure durant près de sept ans, Malfoy n'était pas une mauvaise personne.   
-« Bien, nous pouvons commencer. Lady Potter, vous avez demandé de votre propre chef à témoigner devant cette cours, pouvez-vous nous exposez les arguments qui vous pousses à penser que l'Honorable Draco Abraxas Malfoy est non coupable. »  
-« Draco Malfoy est beaucoup de chose. » Commença doucement Elizabeth. « Il a eu des propos profondément déplacé par le passé, il a été jusqu'à me tabasser et me figer dans le train de Poudlard pour la sixième année pour que je n'assiste pas au cours à Poudlard. »  
Beaucoup de personne tressaillirent alors qu'Hermione baissait la tête.  
« Cependant, toutes ces actions en mon sens n'ont été guidé que par une seule et unique chose, l'influence de Lucius Malfoy dans sa vie, il lui a appris la haine de ce qui était différent, à haïr tous ce que Voldemort haïssait. Et malgré ça, lorsqu'il a blessé Katie Bell en sixième année, je n'ai jamais vu personne aussi brisé de ces actions de même lorsque Ronald Weasley a été envoyé à l'infirmerie des suites d'une tentative d'empoisonnement sur le professeur Dumbledore.  
« En mon sens, j'accuse Dumbledore, conscient de l'influence et de la torture que subissait Draco de la part de son père et de Voldemort, et au courant de chacune des tentatives de Draco pour le tuer de ne jamais rien avoir fait pour l'en empêcher, lui n'étant sous aucune forme de pression psychologique. »

Elizabeth se retenue de sourire quand une véritable vague de protestation naquit au sein du Magenmagot alors que McGonagall et Flitwick avaient glapi et que Remus lui avait offert un regard autoritaire. Cependant, elle avait juré sur sa magie de dire la vérité, et tel elle était. Si aucun d'eux n'était content, elle, elle l'était.   
-« Au cours de ma cavale, j'ai appris que Draco Malfoy avait au péril de sa vie, profondément ébranlé des évènements de la bataille de la tour d'astronomie, avait envoyé des hiboux hors de prix censé retrouver un sorcier où qu'il soit à Hermione Jean Granger pour la protéger, moi-même et elle-même durant notre cavale. Nous transmettant des informations dangereuses et hautement confidentielle.   
« Il a combattu du côté de la lumière lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Il nous a protégé lorsque Hermione, Ron et moi avions été capturé par des Rafleurs et emmené au Manoir des Malfoy parce qu'on soupçonnait mon identité. Il savait qui j'étais et ne m'a pas dénoncé ce qui m'a permis de survivre, et à mes amis de survivre, sauvant au péril de sa vie six personnes dont un gobelin.   
« Je penses que Draco Malfoy a commis beaucoup d'erreur de parcours, mais il n'est pas un mangemort et n'a jamais commis de crime contre l'humanité comme on l'accuse. Il n'était pas sous Imperium, mais ça ne l'a pas empêcher d'être contraint à commettre de tels actes par la violence et la torture. Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a rien de plus douloureux sur cette terre qu'un Doloris si ce n'est de perdre ceux qui nous sont chers. J'ai tenu à témoigner ici aujourd'hui, pour restituer ce que je pense être la vérité. Ce qui est la vérité pour moi. »

Un long silence plana dans la pièce, il y avait toujours une aura magique autour d'Elizabeth, prouvant qu'elle avait effectivement dit la vérité. Hermione était cramoisis sur sa chaise alors qu'elle sentait le regard à la fois de Malfoy, mais aussi de Ginny sur elle. Elle avait caché à tous, hormis sa meilleure amie, que Draco les avait aidé durant leur cavale. Ron ne devait pas être au courant, sinon, il aurait piqué une crise, et comme l'information serait en une des journaux le lendemain, il était désormais indéniable que le rouquin et la génie auraient beaucoup de chose à se dire. Elle se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle attendait les questions de Maître McGonagall, mais il la renvoya à sa place en expliquant qu'il n'avait aucune question pour elle.

Elle fut profondément troublé puisque par la suite, il cuisina Hermione, cette dernière tenait les pans de sa robe pour ne pas lui hurler dessus. Il avait exposé aux yeux de la cours qu'elle était l'âme sœur de Malfoy et malgré les protestations de l'avocate Beaugarçon, Kingsley avait laissé faire. Ainsi, Hermione, rouge de colère, avait juré devant tous le tribunal sorcier qu'il était quelqu'un de bien en exposant toutes les petites actions qu'ils avaient fait pour elle durant ces sept dernières années. Elizabeth en resta bouche-bée de même que Ginny qui ne se doutait pas qu'il avait passé son temps à les aider, que ce soit avec l'A.D, la protection de Poudlard en septième année, les informations qu'il donnait en douce à Hermione en sixième année dans l'espoir que Dumbledore reste en vie et que les Mangemorts n'envahissent pas l'école. Il lui avait même offert anonymement la robe qu'elle portait pendant le bal de Noël où elle avait eu le plaisir d'y aller avec un Serdaigle de sixième année de l'époque qu'elle avait rencontré à la bibliothèque. 

A la suite de cela, un vote eut lieu, Draco était condamné à des travaux d'intérêt généraux et à une amande de 200 000 gallions. A la suite de ça, Elizabeth témoigna de nouveau en faveur de Narcissa avec Kalidora Zabini, les deux femmes semblaient être très amie et par chance, elle n'avait jamais rien fait d'incriminant. Les femmes n'étant pas bien vue chez les Mangemorts à moins d'être très puissante d'un point de vue magique comme l'était Bellatrix Lestrange. Narcissa avait pleuré durant son interrogatoire, pousser à bout par maître McGonagall. Elle avoua ainsi avoir toujours agit pour son fils, que tous ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était le voir heureux et en bonne santé, qu'elle aurait aimé être assez forte pour lutter contre l'influence néfaste du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais qu'elle n'était pas assez puissante à défaut d'être déterminé. 

Narcissa n'eut le droit qu'à des travaux d'intérêt généraux, elle devait reprendre son travail d'infirmière à Sainte Mangouste, à son plus grand soulagement. Cependant, elle serait désormais sous l'autorité de la maison Black comme le veut les grandes coutumes. Sirius qui avait déserté les audiences, allait probablement grimacer, mais il avait avoué avoir une dette envers elle car elle lui avait sauvé la vie -ne sachant pas qu'elle est la gardienne de la mort, et par conséquent immortelle-. 

Théodore Nott fut complètement blanchis, il avait été arrêté dans la demeure familial des Croupton -Sa mère étant la nièce de Barthémius Croupton- où il avait vécu en autarcie pendant l'intégralité de la guerre. Il avait simplement expliqué que sa mère n'aurait jamais souhaité qu'il devienne un monstre, ainsi, il ne l'était pas devenue aussi simplement que cela. Il avait juré sur sa magie, ce qui avait suffi à convaincre le jury. 

Le procès de Pansy Parkinson fut le plus long, elle eut le droit à plus de témoignage que les autres car hormis Hermione et Elizabeth tous étaient monté à la barre. Elle avait commencé à résister dès la cinquième année, sans que personne ne le saches hormis le professeur McGonagall, elle s'était arrangé pour se faire coller avec la directrice des Lions pour lui exposer son projet d'être agente double. Malheureusement, beaucoup de ces actions sur les deux années qui avaient suivi était contre-carré par les propres actions de Malfoy. Elle s'était réellement affirmer lors de sa fausse septième année où elle avait aidé Ginny et l'ancienne AD face au Mangemort.

Elizabeth fut profondément blessé d'apprendre que Pansy et Ginny avaient un début de relation, sans doute à cause de la jalousie qui lui perçait le cœur. Dans la tête de la jeune femme, Pansy était une mangemorte jusqu'à preuve du contraire et elle finirait en prison après la guerre, elle pensait qu'elle ne s'était jamais soucié de Ginny, pensait qu'elle était pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Et que peut-être, si elle gagnait, Ginny n'aurait aucune attache avec son âme-sœur et elle non plus, et qu'elle serait ensemble. Personne ne la comprenait mieux que Ginny, personne ne l'avait aimé plus que Ginny, mais elle n'était pas elle, et ça faisait mal. Elle connaissait parfaitement le sourire de Ginny, et savait comment ces yeux bruns pétillaient de tendresse, c'était ce regard si spécial qu'elle voulait juste pour elle qu'elle adressait à Pansy. Plu à elle, à Pansy.   
-« Est-ce que ça va ? » Chuchota Hermione en posant sa main sur la sienne, sachant combien son amie avait du mal à passer à autre chose.  
-« C'est douloureux. »   
-« C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas le chercher, hein ? Tu aimes toujours Ginny. »   
-« De tout mon cœur. » 

Elle se repris pour le dernier procès de la journée, les deux derniers ayant eu lieu l'après-midi, elle tenta de restituer la vie de Severus Rogue sans pour autant l'embarrasser. Elle avait de nouveau juré sur sa magie, assurant qu'il n'avait jamais été du côté de personne, si ce n'était du sien à elle -sans pour autant révéler son amour pour Lily-. Les gens eurent beaucoup de mal à avaler que tous ce que Severus Rogue avait fait ces dix-neuf dernières année étaient pour protéger Elizabeth Potter, cependant, après avoir à son tour juré sur sa magie, il l'avait avoué. Minerva et Flitwick parlèrent de son temps dans l'ordre et de son rôle d'espion double. Au plus grand soulagement d'Elizabeth, il fut acquitter sans aucune punition, ils pourraient même reprendre son poste de professeur de potion et des excuses officiels seraient présenté pour son emprisonnement. 

A la fin de l'audience, Ginny proposa à Hermione et Elizabeth de passer dans un petit bar du chemin de traverse nommé le croc du dragon, où elle devait fêter la libération de Pansy. C'était une petite soirée préparer par Daphnée Greengrass qui l'avait invité, persuadé de l'innocence de son amie, bien qu'elle n'avait pas été autorisé à témoigné à cause de son implication dans la guerre et ça malgré son acquittement dès la première semaine de procès.   
« On devrait y aller. » Finit par lui dire Hermione alors qu'elle sortait du ministère épuisé.   
« Malfoy y sera, Ron va te faire une crise. » Rétorqua la jeune femme. « Et moi, il va définitivement refuser de me parler jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. »  
« Ron et moi avons rompu ! » Hurla presque Hermione comme pour se libérer de la pression avant d'éclater de rire. « On a rompu il y a trois jours, je ne l'évite pas, j'ai rompu. Je...Il est horrible depuis la fin de la guerre, la mort d'Arthur et Bill l'a profondément ébranlé. Il t'a rejeté, et maintenant, il pense à faire de moi une sorte de mère au foyer. »   
« Quoi ? » Croassa Elizabeth alors qu'elle s'arrêtait dans le hall du ministère presque désert.  
« Ron a été abjecte et je ne pouvais plus le supporter alors je l'ai quitté. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que peu importe combien on essaye Lizzie, on est juste promis à notre âme sœur. Alors si tu aimes vraiment Ginny, tu devrais être heureuse qu'elle est trouvé la personne qui l'aimera et la complétera jusqu'à la fin de ces jours ! Et c'est parce que Ginny t'aime qu'elle veut que tu trouves la personne faites pour toi, et c'est parce qu'on t'aime tous qu'on te souhaite être avec cette personne ! Alors, tu sais quoi, je vais aller à cette soirée et je vais essayer de connaître Draco Malfoy derrière toutes les années d'embrigadement de son père, est-ce que tu vas venir avec moi ou tu vas ruminer ta jalousie jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	4. Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après un réveil difficile, Elizabeth reçoit du courrier

Elizabeth avait l’impression que sa tête allait exploser alors qu’elle était prise d’une violente nausée. Elle prit une profonde respiration, difficile avec la bile qui venait en plus de cela brûlé son œsophage. Elle gémit douloureusement alors que les yeux fermés, elle prenait conscience de son environnement, elle était probablement sur un tapis, elle se savait allongée sur une surface à l’horizontale dure, mais en même temps aussi douce que du pilou-pilou, comme le tapis qu’elle avait installé dans sa chambre au square.

-« Lizzie ? » Interrogea une voix, celle d’Hermione.

-« Trop fort. » Gronda-t-elle dans un murmure. « Je suis en train de mourir. »

-« T’es immortelle. » Rappela sa meilleure amie d’une voix plus douce. « Et tu as juste une gueule de bois. »

-« Comment ça se fait ? » Demanda-t-elle sans avoir ouvert les yeux.

Hermione eut un léger rire, étudiant probablement la façon dont elle allait expliquer à sa meilleure amie comment elle avait fini dans sa chambre sur son tapis avec aucun souvenir en dehors de leur discussion au ministère et la décision de se rendre à la soirée de libération de Parkinson, Malfoy et Nott. Ensuite, tout n’était qu’une sorte de trou sombre de voix étouffé et d’une odeur rance d’alcool. Elizabeth avait déjà eut la gueule de bois, c’était pour l’anniversaire de Ginny, elle avait dû enfiler une bouteille de whisky pur feu en entière en essayant de ne pas se formaliser du fait de ne pas avoir été invité. Pour la santé mentale de Ron, mais aussi pour la sienne, puisqu’elle ne pouvait pas oublier la belle rousse.

-« Hier, Pansy et toi, vous avez commencé une compétition d’alcool. Vous aviez l’air de très bien vous entendre et tu lui as fait jurer sur sa magie de prendre soin de Ginny. » Expliqua Hermione avec un ton amusé. « Si je n’avais pas été là, ça aurait finit d’une manière peu décente. Elles sont toutes les deux dans la chambre d’amie du troisième étage, je suis rester avec toi. Tu ne voulais pas monter dans ton lit et tu disais vouloir vomir alors je t’ai surveillé. Je me suis dit que Lady Mort n’aimerait pas que sa Gardienne retourne dans son royaume après s’être étouffé dans son vomi. »

Elizabeth hocha la tête, le mouvement l’aurait fait vaciller et tomber à la renverse si jamais elle avait été debout, elle se contenta de ravaler la bile acide qui remontait le long de sa gorge en lâchant un long râle plaintif. Elle remerciait Hermione d’être dans sa vie, parce que sans elle, elle n’aurait jamais pu gérer le fait d’être devenue la gardienne de la mort, Dumbledore et cette horrible gueule de bois.

-« Tu peux demander à Sirius sa recette secrète ? »

-« Si tu ouvrais les yeux, tu pourrais te rendre compte que je l’ai dans ma main Lizzie. » Soupira Hermione exaspéré.

-« Tu es une sainte. Est-ce qu’il y a beaucoup de luminosité ? »

-« Seulement un lumos minima. »

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté comme s’ils étaient collés, elle soupira longuement alors qu’elle voyait à peine Hermione dans le noir, la pièce était à peine éclairer. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour s’appuyer contre son lit, assise, sans rendre le contenue de son estomac à cause du mouvement. Hermione se plaça à côté d’elle alors qu’elle haletait, lui tendant le verre contenant une horrible mixture verte. Sirius lui avait raconté que Rémus, son père et lui, avaient tendance à sortir dans les bars moldus avant que James se marie avec Lily. Il prenait des cuites à en mourir, à l’époque, Sirius et James devaient souvent voir leur âme sœur à la suite de ça, donc Caitlin Powell et Lily, et prenait ce breuvage, aussi encourageant que le polynectar qu’elle avait consommé en deuxième année, pour être clean.

-« C’est bon ? »

-« Je n’ai pas bu. » Expliqua Hermione.

« Malfoy m’a proposé de discuter autour d’un verre, mais il se trouve qu’au moment où il est arrivé, ma meilleure amie dansait déjà sur le bar en chantant à tue-tête des chansons moldus. »

-« C’était si terrible que ça ? »

-« Disons que je suis jalouse, Pansy avait vraiment l’air ta nouvelle meilleure amie. »

Elizabeth soupira avant de boire le remède avec de longues gorgées, ça avait le gout des épinards et ce n’était pas si mauvais que ça. Dans les livres pour adolescentes que Ginny lui avait demandé de lire quand elles étaient encore ensemble -pour se sortir le prince de sang-mêlé de la tête-, les potions contre la gueule de bois semblait avoir un horrible goût, mais ce n’était pas le cas. En plus de ça, elle était véritablement efficace, le monde cessa de tourner et elle put se lever d’un bond, le contenue de son estomac était bien à sa place.

-« J’imagine que j’ai une longue journée qui m’attends ? »

-« On va devoir analyser tous les journaux qui traitent du procès, et qu’on écrive à Skeeter s’il y a des choses que l’on doit gérer. Sirius n’est pas là, il a été appelé au ministère, il me l’a dit ce matin quand je l’ai croisé au café. » Expliqua Hermione. « Et tu as reçu beaucoup de courrier, aussi. »

Elizabeth haussa les sourcils, peu habitué à recevoir énormément de courrier en milieu de mois. Elle sortit de la chambre, descendant trois étages pour arriver à la cuisine au sous-sol. Kreattur était en train de faire la vaisselle et salua très poliment les deux femmes. Il avait fini par prendre la Gardienne de la Mort pour maîtresse et à les respecter tous autant qu’ils étaient, bien qu’il aimait encore jouer des mauvais tours à Sirius. Sur la table, comme tous les matins, les journaux qu’elle recevait était bien empiler à côté de son courrier. Elle manqua de sursauter en remarquant un origami en forme de chouette et se tourna vers Hermione qui savait ce que cela signifiait. Elizabeth l’attrapa dans l’urgence, paniqué.

Au début du mois de Juin, les Dursley avaient pu quitter leur planque en France gentiment établis par l’Ordre du Phénix, si Vernon était heureux de ne plus jamais avoir à faire avec les « Monstres ». Pétunia et elle avait eut une longue discutions, elle s’était excusé pour le mauvais traitement au cours des seize années qu’elle avait passé sous son toit, et l’avait remercié de leur avoir offert une protection en dépit des atrocités qu’ils lui avaient fait vivre. Quant à Dudley, elle avait fini par l’apprécier, elle correspondait presque régulièrement avec lui, attendant le bon moment pour lui annoncer que son âme sœur, Millicent Bullstrode, était en réalité une sorcière. En attendant ce jour, Elizabeth avait placé un bouclier runique autour du 4 privet drive avec l’aide d’Hermione dans le cas où des mangemorts animés par la vengeance souhaiteraient les tuer. Ce jour-là, même, Elizabeth avait confié à Dursley un origami magique en forme de chouette pour la prévenir en cas d’urgence.

_Urgence au 4 privet drive, pas question de vie ou de mort, mais urgence quand même._

_Big D._

-« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Hermione en voyant l’air paniqué de sa meilleure amie.

-« Je ne sais pas, fais du café à emporter et rejoins moi dans cinq minutes dans le hall, on retourne chez les Dursley. »

Elizabeth courus dans les escaliers pour se débarbouiller de la soirée de la veille en moins de temps qu’il en faut pour dire éclair de feu. Elle se changea dans des vêtements plus moldu que ceux qu’elle portait pour le procès la veille et surtout moins élégant. Ce n’était pas le moment pour que les Dursley découvrent qu’elle était riche. Elle s’était bien appliquée à toujours leur caché en portant les vêtements de Dudley quand elle vivait encore chez eux. Elle enfila donc un simple jean noir accompagné d’une paire de basket et d’un débardeur de la même couleur, nouant ces cheveux. Elle soupira se forçant à attraper ces lunettes devenue un simple outil esthétique depuis son voyage chez Lady Mort. Elle sortit de sa chambre quatre minutes après y être entrée avec un sac à main noir sans fond avec les reliques de la mort. Elizabeth avait aussi choisi de sortir la baguette de Sureau dans le cas où elle serait face à un ennemi, bien qu’elle aimait toujours sa baguette de houx, celle de Lady Mort était plus adaptée au combat.

Elle croisa Ginny dans les escaliers qui la regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé alors que le cœur de la Victorieuse s’arrêta de battre en observant son ex-petite-amie au réveil. La dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vu ainsi, c’était le matin avant le mariage de Bill et de Fleur, après qu’elles aient passé la nuit ensemble.

-« Ginny ! » S’exclama Elizabeth figée. « Hermione m’avait dit que Pansy et toi étiez là. »

-« Oui. » Répondit la rouquine rougissante. « Est-ce que tu vas bien, tu as beaucoup bu hier soir ? »

-« Oh ça ! » Rétorqua maladroitement la Victorieuse alors qu’elle pouvait entendre Hermione l’appelé. « Le remède miracle de Sirius aide, il doit en rester dans la cuisine ».

Elizabeth plongea son regard dans les yeux de Ginny alors qu’il existait un véritable malaise entre elles. Après la guerre, la jeune survivante, avait demandé à la jeune femme de l’épouser en dépit des promesses qu’elle lui avait fait concernant son âme sœur. La rouquine éprouvée par le décès de son père et de son frère -au vue de ces cernes noirs, c’étaient toujours le cas- avait refusé et lui avait écrit une longue lettre expliquant qu’elle devait mettre une distance entre elles deux, qu’Elizabeth devait trouver son âme sœur et se trouver elle-même en étant une autre personne que celle qui avait survécu. Et tant qu’elle n’aurait pas trouvé la Elizabeth qu’elle voulait être, Ginny et elle ne devaient plus se voir.

- « Je dois partir.  » Avoua Elizabeth après un long silence.  « Mais fait comme chez-toi, tu connais la maison après tout, on a une urgence avec Hermione.  »

  
- « Quoi ?  » S’exclama Ginny.

  
- « Elizabeth !  » Hurla Hermione dans la maison alors qu’elle tapait du pied impatiente.

  
- « Je t’expliquerais plus tard.  »

  
Par habitude, Elizabeth s’était penchée pour l’embrasser, mais se ravisa quand elle se rendit compte de son geste, rougissante, alors que Ginny soupirait.  La veille dans le bar, la jeune femme avait hurlé après Pansy qu’elle était toujours amoureuse de la rouquine, mais qu’elle pouvait vivre avec son cœur brisé si elle la rendait heureuse.  Finalement, les deux femmes avaient beaucoup discuté et Pansy avait promis de prendre soin de la Weasley.  Une nouvelle affinité crée autour de l’amour qu’elles avaient pour Ginny, les avaient poussées à chanter sur un bar en picolant directement à la bouteille comme les deux idiotes, folles amoureuses de Ginny qu’elles étaient.

  
En arrivant en bas des escaliers, Elizabeth se retenue de regarder par-dessus son épaule alors qu’Hermione lui tendait un thermos de café.  Les deux femmes sortant de la résidence pour transplaner à deux ruelles du square.  Elizabeth les fit atterrir dans une petite allée perpendiculaire à Magnolia Road, pas très loin de l’endroit où les détraqueurs l’avaient attaqué quelques étés plus tôt, l’endroit était toujours d’une saleté affligeante.

  
- « Tu veux en parler ?  » Demanda Hermione en faisant référence à sa rencontre avec Ginny.

  
- « De quoi ?  Du fait qu’on soit gênée quand l’une est dans la même pièce que l’autre ?  Du fait que j’ai essayé de l’embrasser par habitude ?  Ou encore du fait que je me sois saoulé avec Pansy Parkinson qui semble être devenue ma nouvelle meilleure amie sans que je n’en aie souvenir ?  Ou peut-être du fait que j’aurais préféré qu’elle moisisse à Azkaban par pure jalousie ?  » 

  
Un silence plana, Hermione se retenant de soupirer, alors qu’elles arrivaient dans la rue de Privet Drive.  Les maisons toutes identiques firent frissonner Hermione qui trouvait l’endroit d’une normalité et d’une similitude presque terrifiante.  Elizabeth fulminait à côté d’elle, semblant peu soucieuse de l’horreur qu’offrait le quartier de son enfance.  Pourtant, la sorcière la plus intelligente de leur génération se demandait comment on pouvait vivre avec des gens qui vous prenaient pour un monstre dans une rue où l’on prônait la normalité sans devenir complètement folle.

  
Elles s’arrêtèrent devant le quatre, une voiture rouge de luxe était garé dans l’allée.  Le père d’Hermione étant férue d’Automobile pouvait parfaitement affirmer que c’était une pièce de collection, peut-être même unique en son genre.  La brunette le fit remarquer à sa meilleure amie, Elizabeth fronçant les sourcils.

  
- « Tu crois que c’est une urgence d’ordre financière ?  » Interrogea la jeune femme.

  
- « Si c’est le cas, je ne leur prêterai pas un gallion.  » Rétorqua sèchement Elizabeth en s’avançant dans l’allée avant de sonner à la porte, l’air énervée.

  
La porte blanche avec un battant s’ouvrit aussitôt sur Dudley, il semblait très amaigri, ayant repris un poids presque normal.  Elizabeth eut un sourire, sa colère ayant semblé avoir fondu, heureuse que son cousin ait décidé de prendre soin de lui, il semblait beaucoup plus gentil à chaque fois qu’elle le voyait.  De plus, Hermione pouvait facilement affirmer qu’il était soulagé et en même temps enchanté de voir sa cousine.

 

- « Lizzie !  » S’exclama-t-il veillant à ne pas monter le ton trop fort.  « Tu es venue, j’avais peur que tu ne viennes pas ou que tu n’es pas reçu le…  »

  
- « Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  » Demanda la jeune fille inquiète.  « Pourquoi tu m’as envoyé le hibou ?  »

  
- « Parle moins fort.  » Intima le garçon.  « Il y a des gens dépourvus de magie pour toi.  »

  
- « Des gens dépourvus de…  »

Pétunia arrivant dans l’encadrement de la porte l’air paniqué soupira de soulagement en voyant sa nièce.  Elle poussa doucement Dudley, les invitant à entrer sans qu’elle n’ait plus de détails.  Les deux sorcières se regardèrent alors que les prunelles d’Hermione s’éclairèrent comme si elle comprenait ce qu’elle passait, si bien que la belle aux yeux verts la regarda confuse.

  
L’entrée n’avait pas beaucoup changé, rien n’avait changé et avant de regarder vers le salon, la jeune femme se stoppa devant le placard sous l’escalier où elle avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie.  Les araignées étaient ces amies et elle n’avait que quelques jouets cassés, elle rêvait à l’époque de son âme sœur et d’une autre vie pour elle.  Une vie où elle serait une sorte de reine dirigeant son petit monde avec gentillesse, si seulement savait qu’elle était devenue une sorte de gardienne guerrière, entouré des meilleurs amis qui soient, mais qu’elle refusait son âme sœur, elle serait peut-être déçue.  Elizabeth repoussa cette idée alors qu’elle sentait la main fine d’Hermione sur son épaule, sa psychomage et elle s’appliquaient à lui dire qu’elle devait aller de l’avant.

  
- « Elizabeth, des gens sont venues pour te rencontrer.  » Commença Pétinua la voix tremblante.

  
La jeune femme se tourna vers le salon en remarquant quatre personnes, alors que sa tante semblait terrifiée, Vernon était lui-même enterré dans son canapé, toujours aussi gras, laid et repoussant, essayant de se fondre avec le matériau pour se faire oublier, la peur d’ores et déjà présente dans ces yeux se renforçant en voyant la puissante sorcière.  Alors qu’elle regardait les quatre personnes, la mort planait autour d’eux lui donnant envie de vomir.  Son pouvoir de gardienne, bien qu’elle ne soit pas sûre de tout ce dont elle était capable -Lady Mort préférant sans doute se détendre avec du whisky et une cigarette plutôt qu’en écrivant le guide des pouvoirs de son gardien-, elle avait l’intime conviction de pouvoir savoir qui avait pris une vie.  Et là, c’était beaucoup.

  
Trois d’entre eux la regardaient avec méfiance, un homme et deux femmes.  L’homme était brun, les cheveux élégamment coiffés, des yeux bleus de soldat qui semblait juger Elizabeth, les yeux de Maugrey la première fois qu’elle l’avait véritablement rencontré, ceux de quelqu’un qui cherchait à savoir ce qu’elle valait.  À côté, une petite femme brune aux yeux foncés, une lueur farouche brillante dans son regard alors qu’elle avait une main posée sur le genou de l’homme. La dernière était rousse, elle pouvait voir les armes qu’elles possédaient.  Une vraie tueuse, elle voyait dans ces yeux qu’elles étaient les mêmes, conditionnées pour être des machines à combat.  Le dernier, le seul qui ne la regardait pas avec suspicions était un bel homme -bien qu’elle eut toujours préféré les filles à défaut que son âme sœur soit un homme- ces yeux bleus étaient perturbant, comme s’il cherchait à sonder Elizabeth.  Ce sont des moldus, pas des legillimens, mais par précaution, elle vérifia ces barrières mentales.

  
- « Vous êtes des Avengers.  » S’exclama Hermione à sa droite avec une pointe d’admiration dans sa voix alors que sa meilleure amie se tournait vers elle.

  
- « Des quoi ?  » 

  
La petite brune lâcha un hoquet d’incrédulité alors qu’elle lâchait un sourire en coin tout à fait arrogant.  Alors que les autres étaient profondément perplexes, Pétunia couinant, si elle ne les connaissait pas et que des moldus oui, elle ne faisait que renforcer le fait qu’elle était selon eux « anormal ».  Elle tenta de garder la face, alors qu’Hermione semblait vouloir éclater de rire à côté d’elle et que Dudley se dandinait maladroitement.

  
- « On vient de trouver la seule personne au monde qui ne sait pas qui on est.  » Eclata de rire la brunette.  « Y a que sur toi que ça peut tomber Cap.  Antonia Stark, directrice de Stark Industrie et Iron Woman.  » 

  
- « Iron Woman ?  » Questionna la jeune femme incrédule alors qu’Hermione avait beaucoup de mal à retenir son rire.  « Qui êtes-vous ?  Et que ficher-vous ici ?  Pourquoi souhaitez-vous me voir ?  Parce que vous n’êtes pas le genre de personne qui me contacte généralement.  »

  
- « Elizabeth !  » Murmura Pétunia avec un ton autoritaire confirmant qu’il s’agissait bien de moldu ignorant du secret.

  
- « Elizabeth.  » L’interpella Hermione hilare alors que tous le monde semblait gêné.  « Ce sont des super-héros, ils sauvent le monde, ce sont eux qui ont arrêté le sorcier mégalomane à New-York, c’était dans les journaux.  »

  
La jeune femme se remémora sa cinquième année, c’était un horrible moment, elle avait échoué à capturer Pettigrew qui aurait pu lui permettre d’innocenter Sirius, ce dernier avait passé trois semaines dans le coma, aidé seulement de madame Pomfresh et des médicomages de l’ordre.  Voldemort avait pris possession d’elle et elle ne rêvait que de tuer face de Serpent et Bellatrix Lestrange.  C’était une période très sombre pour elle, mais elle se souvenait avoir faillis faire une attaque quand Hermione lui avait parlé d’un sorcier noir qui avait tenté de s’en prendre à New-York et qu’il avait été arrêté par une bande de moldu bien que le statut n’ait pas eut à en pâtir.  C’étaient eux ?  C’était logique, les deux hommes étaient taillés comme des soldats, la tueuse rousse semblait être redoutable, mais la brunette ?  Iron Woman ?  Sérieusement ?

- « Elizabeth ne fait pas très attention à l’actualité.  » Tenta nerveusement de justifier Pétunia.

  
- « Ca ne me dit toujours pas qui ils sont et pourquoi Dudley m’a envoyé un message d’urgence !  » Commença à s’énerver la jeune femme excédée de son début de journée, elle avait l’impression d’être une idiote.

  
- « Laisse moi terminer Lizzie.  » Se moqua affectueusement Hermione qui lui lançait un regard _ J’avais raison, tu aurais dû continuer à suivre l’actualité moldu Lizzie_ « Je te présente Iron Woman de son nom Antonia Stark, James Barnes le Soldat de l’Hiver, Natasha Romanov la veuve noire et Captaine America aussi connue sous le nom de Steve Rogers.  » 

  
Les yeux d’Elizabeth s’écarquillèrent en regardant l’homme aux yeux bleu, c’était lui son âme sœur ?  Il semblait plus vieux qu’elle, début de vingtaine, mais certainement plus vieux.  Il lui offrit un sourire timide alors que la Victorieuse semblait au bord de l’explosion.  Hermione sentait la catastrophe, Ginny, Pansy et sa propre âme sœur dans la même journée semblait faire beaucoup.  Pétunia semblait profondément gênée de la situation, alors que Dudley semblait comprendre en voyant la jeune sorcière se gratter le poignet.

  
- « Comment m’avez-vous trouvé ?  » Gronda la sorcière.  « Ca ne devrait pas être possible.  »

  
Il fallait comprendre que la jeune femme avait demandé à Grin gotts d’effacer ces traces dans le monde moldu, après la guerre, maintenant qu’elle ne comptait plus y mettre les pieds.

  
- « Votre Certificat d’adoption, miss Potter, ils disaient que c’était votre dernière demeure, nous nous y sommes rendu et nous avons rencontré votre famille.  » Lui répondit la rouquine, Natasha donc.

  
Vernon manqua de s’étouffer.

  
- « La curiosité nous a poussés à venir ici.  » Continua-t-elle.  « Le Cap n’était pas convaincu à l’idée de vous trouver. Cependant, en voyant qu’on ne trouvait presque aucun document sur vous, nous avons décidé de monter une enquête vous concernant Miss Potter.  Alors qu’êtes-vous ?  Comment pouvez-vous avoir disparu comme ça ?  Maintenant que nous savons pourquoi vous ne connaissez pas Steve, la question de l’absence de réaction de votre part est désormais résolue.  »

  
Elizabeth les toisa un à un, les poings serrés, elle se tourna vers Hermione redevenue sérieuse.  Son âme sœur l’avait retrouvé, alors qu’elle ne comptait pas le chercher, alors qu’elle essayée de guérir de son cœur brisé et piétiné par Ginny Weasley qu’elle mourrait d’envie d’embrasser encore une heure plus tôt.  Steve Rogers était d’ailleurs opposé à son ex, là où sa belle rousse avait une personnalité de feu, il semblait presque timide.  Elle s’était toujours imaginé que son âme sœur devait avoir du caractère, au minimum, peut-être, avait-elle tort, mais pour l’instant, il restait effacé, la regardant avec des grands yeux de merlan frit.

  
- « On peut leur dire.  » Intima Hermione.  « Ils le découvriront tôt ou tard.  »

  
- « Non !  » Gronda Pétunia alors qu’elle s’approchait menaçante de la meilleure amie de sa nièce.  « Nous n’avons pas averti Elizabeth parce qu’ils refusaient de partir avant d’avoir des informations !  Nous refusons que vos histoires de… de…  »

  
- « Monstre, c’est le mot que tu cherches tante Pétunia.  » Coupa sèchement Elizabeth en la regardant droit dans les yeux sa main cherchant sa baguette oubliant presque les invités du 4 Privet Drive.

  
- « Magie !  » Explosa Dudley.  « C’est juste de la magie !  » 

  
Les deux sorcières, la mère et son fils se tournèrent vers les quatre invités qui n’avait pas l’air aussi surpris qu’il devait l’être.  Hermione marmonna quelques choses à propos de se battre contre des dieux alors que Pétunia restait interdite.  Les yeux d’Elizabeth brûlaient de la même lueur vengeresse de James Potter, les paroles de sa tante ayant réveillé pas mal de souvenir qu’elle tentait de canaliser avec sa psychomage.  Steve fronçait les sourcils essayant de savoir si c’était une blague.

- « Nous sommes des sorcières.  » Expliqua Hermione.  « Aussi difficile que cela semble être…  »

  
- « Comme Loki ?  » Interrogea Natasha suspicieuse.

  
- « Non, à vrai dire, nous utilisons des baguettes.  » Répondit Hermione.  « Et nous devons l’apprendre pour devoir la contrôler, nous allons généralement dans une école de magie pour ça.  Mais c’est plutôt compliquer à expliquer et nous ne sommes normalement pas habilité à le faire, cependant…  »

  
- « Attendez, vous êtes une communauté ?  » 

  
C’était l’autre homme qui parlait, James Barnes, Elizabeth hocha la tête, semblant perdue dans ces pensées alors qu’elle cherchait le meilleur moyen de réagir face à tous le bazar que devenait sa vie.  Elle pensait à peine pouvoir gérer le retour de Ginny dans sa vie, mais là… Son âme sœur était un super-héros !  Pour l’amour de Lady Mort !  Elle avait besoin d’air et de vacances.  Elle avait refusé après le retour suspect de Dumbledore, mais par la Mort, elle en avait vraiment besoin.

  
- « Comment on peut être sûre que c’est la vérité ?  » Demanda suspicieusement la rouquine, décidément, c’était plus le type d’Elizabeth que le blond qui lui servait d’âme sœur qui ne semblait rien dire trop songeur.

  
La brune aux yeux verts attrapa sa baguette et fit léviter la table basse avant de la reposer sur le sol avec un air lasse sur le visage alors que Pétunia couinait et que Vernon manquait de s’évanouir.  Les quatre la regardèrent les yeux ronds avant qu’elle ne soupire lassée prenant place dans l’un des fauteuils des Dursley, cela risquerait d’être long et elle regrettait de n’avoir qu’un thermos de café à moitié vide dans son sac.  Hermione s’installa sur le coin du siège, sachant que sa meilleure amie ne voulait pas être seule.

  
- « Ecoutez, je vais être très honnête avec vous, monsieur Rogers.  » Commença Elizabeth.  « Je n’avais pas prévu de vous chercher, pas même après toutes les promesses que j’ai faites à mes meilleures amies.  »

  
- « Pourquoi ?  » Demanda-t-il paraissant blessé par ces paroles sans pour autant le montrer, le rejet était difficile, la douleur de celui de Ginny perçait encore la poitrine de Lizzie.

  
Elizabeth n’avait pas de réponse.  Son regard se posa sur son tatouage sur son bras, même son statut de Gardienne de la Mort n’était pas une excuse, Lady Mort lui avait annoncé que son âme sœur et elle étaient devenue immortels.  En vérité, elle pourrait apprendre à le connaître, explorer ce lien si magique, qu’Hermione semblait prête à pardonner Draco Malfoy.  Ce lien pour lequel Ginny l’avait quittée.  Elle ferma les yeux, essayant d’oublier les mots de la lettre, la promesse qu’elle lui avait fait.  Quand elle était dans la forêt interdite, elle voulait juste survivre pour elle, parce qu’elle voulait un futur avec elle, parce qu’elle l’aimait tellement que son cœur hurlait plus que sa marque la brûlait à chaque fois qu’elles étaient ensemble.  Sa belle Ginny.

  
Elle ne voulait pas d’âme sœur, chose qu’elle avait souhaité ardemment jusqu’à sa sixième année, parce qu’elle avait eut Ginny.  C’était elle qui lui avait fait découvrir le fait d’être aimé inconditionnellement, c’était elle son rayon de soleil dans la guerre.  Comment pouvait-elle laisser passer ça ?  Elle ferma les yeux, elle pourrait essayer d’apprendre à le connaître, elle pourrait.  Elle rêvait d’avoir quelqu’un à qui elle pourrait en parler, quelqu’un d’extérieur, sa mère, n’importe qui, elle avait l’impression que son cerveau et sa tête allait exploser.

  
Tout à coup, tous se stoppa, elle n’entendait plus l’infâme bruit de l’horloge du salon des Dursley, ni rien d’autre.  Elle ressentait ce même sentiment de sérénité, de paix intérieure et de calme qu’elle avait rencontré dans les limbes avec Lady Mort.  Les bourdonnements de son cerveau s’étaient arrêtés alors qu’elle avait encore l’impression d’être nue.  Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour se rendre compte qu’elle était habillé et de nouveau dans la salle de bal du manoir des Potter.  Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu’elle essayait de se convaincre de se rendre au vrai et non au paysage de ces limbes, mais elle n’y parvenait pas.

Elle se leva, alors que la brume argentée cachait ces jambes nues.  Devant elle, se trouvait Lady Mort, ces mains sur ces hanches, l’air autoritaire et ennuyé.  Elle n’avait cette fois-ci ni alcool, ni tabac, mais elle ressemblait toujours à cette femme de pouvoir, vêtu des habits de grand couturier et qui passait un temps monstre sur ces anglaises rousses.  Elizabeth la fixa tétaniser, se demandant pourquoi Lady Mort l’avait convoqué au beau milieu de sa rencontre avec son âme sœur -comme si sa vie n’était pas assez compliquée comme ça-.

  
- « Tu la rends compliqué, Elizabeth !  » Gronda la Mort.

  
- « Je ne vois pas en quoi.  » Rétorqua sèchement la jeune femme alors que la divinité qu’elle gardait commençait à marcher, elle l’a suivi.

  
- « J’ai donné l’immortalité à ton âme sœur et à toi.  Ne penses-tu pas qu’il y a une raison ?  Une raison pour laquelle deux âmes sont liées !  Pansy Parkinson et Ginevra Weasley sont un aussi bon duo que le serez Steven et toi si tu arrêtes d’être aussi borné.  »

  
- « Je suis toujours amoureuse de Ginny !  » S’écria presque Elizabeth voulant hurler la vérité.  « Et là tout le monde semble décidé à me mettre dans les bras de ce… super-héros.  »

  
- « Tu te fourvoies Elizabeth, mais au moins, tu as le bénéfice de ne pas être la première gardienne butée en amour que je rencontre.  Morgane était vraiment la pire et je refuse de regarder un rejet d’âme de nouveau.  » 

  
- « Morgane LeFey ?  »

  
- « Ah oui, c’est comme ça que vous l’appeler.  Je te conseille de creuser cette piste Elizabeth quand tu reviendras dans ton monde.  » La mort marqua un temps de pause alors qu’elle la guidait dans la salle de bal vers une causeuse où deux personnes de dos étaient assises alors qu’un fauteuil se trouvait en face.  « En attendant, très chère gardienne, je ne t’ai pas encore convoqué pour te donner ta tâche à accomplir, tu as encore besoin d’expérience.  »

  
- « Alors pourquoi je suis là ?  » Interrogea la jeune femme.

  
- «Nous sommes liés Elizabeth, et il se trouve que ta volonté d’avoir des conseils de quelqu’un quant à ton âme sœur est parvenue à mes oreilles.  » Répliqua la Mort légèrement lasse.  « Alors j’ai convoqué tes parents dans ces limbes.  »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous à plus !


End file.
